Love Diamond
by Krizzie
Summary: Syoran and Eriol were famous bachelors. Sakura and Tomoyo were simple popular girls who hate their guts. Then feelings started to bloom? But for who?
1. Chapter 1

**Love Diamond**

**By: Krizzie**

**Hi! I'm back again for another CCS fic. Thanks again for those who supported my past story: Destiny in a Bottle. I loved your reviews! Oh! And I'm sorry about the title change. I know I said it's going to be 'Love Rectangle' but I changed my mind. Okay, enough about me. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

**Chapter 1**

An auburn-haired girl ran in full speed. She's almost there… just a little bit more. I hope I'm not too late. She extended out her hand…

Almost there…

She opened the door and applause erupted.

"Congratulations Sakura! The teacher isn't here yet!" her best friend, Tomoyo, said.

Sakura sighed and fell on the floor. "Thank goodness." she said.

A shadow crept behind her; she looked back with terrified eyes.

"But that sure was close!" Mr. Terada said with a wink.

Sakura gave him a nervous laugh.

"Go to your seats everyone! It's homeroom time!"

Sakura and Tomoyo sat at the far back, side by side.

Class soon ended and it was time to go home.

"Tomoyo, want to come over? My dad told me we'll have a special dinner tonight." Sakura chirped.

Tomoyo nodded. "I won't miss it for the world!"

They were walking home when they passed by a crowd of girls.

"Here we go again." Tomoyo said, shaking her head, her long hair swaying with the movement.

Sakura glared at he crowd… her gaze penetrated the wall of girls and saw the two most obnoxious people in the campus. No, in the entire universe!

Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiirigizawa.

"It's those thugs! I hate their guts!" Sakura hissed. She clenched her fists; in her mind she's already killing the two young men.

"Let's go Sakura; our precious time is getting wasted." Tomoyo invited. Sakura threw a glare at the crowd before going after her friend.

**-After they were out of earshot-**

"Honestly, what do those girls see in them? They're arrogant, they think they're all that! Uh! I hate those two!" Sakura threw her hands up in rage.

"Well, they're two of the most handsome bachelors in the whole world, they come from prestigious family which means they're stinking rich and… some girls said they have a charm." Tomoyo replied, smiling.

"Whatever! I still hate their guts!" Sakura snapped and walked faster towards her house.

Tomoyo smiled and followed her angry friend. She's not worried. A whiff of Mr. Kinomoto's food and Sakura will calm down in a jiff.

The sweet aroma filled Sakura's house.

"What are you cooking daddy?" she asked excitedly.

"We're having steak!" another voice replied.

"Y-Yukito?" Sakura stammered.

"Hello Sakura. Hello Tomoyo." the older boy greeted.

"Yukito! You surprised me!" Sakura exclaimed, hugging her friend.

"Sit down squirt! And give your friend a chair!" Touya yelled from the kitchen.

"Humph!" she yelled before following his orders.

"Itadakimasu!" they all yelled before digging in, with Yukito devouring his in a matter of seconds.

"You never change Yukito." Fujitaka laughed.

Everyone joined in. It was a happy dinner. Tomorrow will be another day. Another adventure…

Sakura opened her eyes. A clock loomed before her.

7:45

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

Sakura's yell was heard throughout the neighborhood but they were used to them. It was a usual morning routine. In fact, a day wouldn't be complete without that young girl's morning call.

Sweet Sakura.

**How was it? Too short? Not so good?**

**I'm sorry. I'll make the next chapters better but that's all I can do for now.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Diamond**

**By: Krizzie**

**Hello again! I'm really sorry I took a while. Our monitor was having problems and we have to replace it. **

**Disclaimer: **I no own CCS. It owned by Clamp!

**Chapter 2**

Another school day.

Sakura ran as fast as she can towards her school.

"Oh no!" she wailed when she slipped.

She expected to feel the pain but instead felt a couple of strong arms catching her. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Huh?" she asked, dazed.

"Hey!" a masculine voice exclaimed.

The guy held her tightly. Dark hair… gentle eyes…

"I'm Eriol Hiirigizawa." he said.

Sakura stood up abruptly and brushed herself off.

"Yeah… I know you." she muttered.

"You must be the famous Sakura Kinomoto. Your popularity isn't really something to look down on." he said.

"Whatever. Thanks for the help, but I'm going to be late for class." she muttered and dashed away.

'Who does he think he is?' she thought and opened the door to her room.

"Kinomoto, detention." Mr. Terada said.

'What a nice day.' Sakura thought.

She sat down beside Tomoyo and took out her notebooks, which by the way has nothing written on them.

"Good Morning Sakura." Tomoyo greeted.

"I've got detention." Sakura grumbled.

"I'm sorry but I can't wait for you this time. My mother wants me home early." Tomoyo apologized.

"It's alright. I can manage." Sakura said and stared at their teacher. Tomoyo looked at her worriedly before diverting her attention to the lesson.

The door opened again. Multiple pairs of eyes looked to see who it was. Girls squealed.

Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiirigizawa

"Good Morning teach! Nice day!" Syaoran greeted. Eriol gave them one of his smiles and winked at Sakura.

'Ugh.' Sakura thought.

"Hiirigizawa, Li, detention." Mr. Terada said, shaking his head.

"We know! We know!" the two chorused, placing their arms up in the air. The girls squealed again. Sakura just snorted and started doodling in her notebook. A thought was in her mind.

She's going to share two whole hours with those two!

Aww… poor girl

"Sakura's so lucky!" One girl whispered.

"Yeah. I should've been late too." Another one said.

'Shut up!' Sakura thought, getting more and more irritated each minute.

"Be quiet class… now…"

After the class, Sakura took her dreaded steps towards detention room.

"Getting detention is bad enough, but spending 120 minutes with those two?" she muttered. Tomoyo had apologized for three dozen times in a row.

Well, this is life.

Sakura opened the door. The boys aren't here yet. At least she could get a couple of minutes of peace.

She sat down but no sooner than she did when the teacher showed up with those two.

"Hello Sakura." Eriol greeted with a smile.

Sakura just glared at him. Syaoran kept quiet.

"Okay, you three stay here for two hours no less!" the teacher barked.

"Hai, sensei." the three chorused.

Eriol sat at the left of Sakura and Syaoran sat at her right.

'What does this two want?' Sakura asked herself.

"This is completely boring teach." Syaoran grumbled.

"Well, I suggest you get to class early." the teacher snapped.

"Would you two get away from me? There are a lot of chairs here!" Sakura cried after a minute.

"Naw… we want to stay close to you." Syaoran muttered.

'Ugh.' Sakura thought.

Ten minutes had passed.

'Only 110 minutes to go…' Sakura thought.

Syaoran was leaning on her chair. She could smell the faint scent of his perfume.

'Eew…' she thought.

She took out her notebook and started doodling.

"That looks cute. Is it meant to look like a pork bun?" Syaoran asked.

"No! It's a heart!" Sakura shouted.

"Keep quiet!" the teacher barked.

"Gomen nasai, sensei." the two muttered.

"It's a perfect heart Sakura." Eriol praised.

"Get away from me." Sakura muttered.

"I'd take that as a thanks." Eriol said and smiled.

"It still looks like a pork bun." Syaoran insisted.

'God, make that clock spin faster! I want to get out of this torture room!' Sakura pleaded.

"You're pretty." Syaoran complimented.

"Whatever. Leave me alone." Sakura said but inside she was taken aback by his praise.

"No, really!" Syaoran insisted.

"I agree." Eriol piped up.

"Would you two just shut up?" Sakura hissed.

"Why?" they asked.

"Because you're irritating me. That's why!" Sakura replied.

"I still think you're pretty." Syaoran said before leaning back in his chair.

"I agree." Eriol said.

Sakura shook her head in annoyance.

After detention.

Sakura was thankful to leave that room; unfortunately, the two were still following her.

"What's your problem?" she wailed.

"I haven't got my goodbye kiss." they chorused.

"Like I would give you one! Get lost!" Sakura screamed before walking away.

They followed her still.

Sakura turned around once more.

"Would-" but before she could finish her sentence, Syaoran kissed her full on the lips.

"Now I'm contented." Syaoran said. He winked at Sakura and left.

Eriol leaned and kissed her too.

"I'm satisfied as well. Thank you milady." he said, bowed and followed Syaoran.

Sakura stood there dumbfounded.

Those two idiots just kissed her!

**I know this story is going nowhere but please review!**

**Sayonara**

**Krizzie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Diamond**

**By: Krizzie**

**Hi! I'm back again! I just can't resist typing another chap so here you go!**

**And by the way, thank you oh ever so much for those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: **I no own CCS. It owned by Clamp!

**Chapter 3**

Sakura growled for the thousandth time in a row.

Touya stopped reading his pocketbook to glare at her.

Sakura growled again.

"For Pete's sake Sakura why do you have to repeat your annoying sound over and over again? It's driving me nuts!" Touya yelled.

'Should I tell him? If I did, he will crush those two in a pulp…. in the exchange of one year of housework.' Sakura growled again.

Touya glared at her.

"Hey bro…" Sakura started. "…"

"What? Just spit out what's bothering you!"

"Oh never mind! I'll just deal with it on my own!" Sakura yelled and ran upstairs to her room.

"Weirdo." Touya muttered.

Sakura buried her face in her pillow and let out a silent scream. (Is there even such a thing?)

Sakura racked her brain for something… anything that'll make her get back to those creeps without getting into trouble herself.

Punching the lights outta them?

"That won't work. Those guys are way stronger than I am! And there's two of them plus the most of the female population versus me! …well, there's Tomoyo… but two us can't handle that much people!"

Placing whoopee cushions on their chairs.

"That is so lame! …not to mention childish..."

How about, embarrassing them in front of a crowd?

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Come on! Why can't invincible ideas just flood into head? I better ask an expert."

She reached out for her phone and dialed Tomoyo's number.

"Hello? Daidouji residence, Tomoyo speaking."

"Tomoyo, its Sakura. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What's the problem?"

"Well, you see…"

"Yeah?"

Sakura sighed.

"How can you trick two guys who are very popular?"

"Huh?"

Sakura sighed again.

"Let's just talk about it in school?"

"Sure. Well… bye." Tomoyo said and hung up.

"I can't talk about it with anyone. I can just imagine… "Hey Tomoyo! Li and Hiirigizawa just kissed me yesterday after detention, what do you think shall I do?" God, that would be so embarrassing and if other people heard it… I can't even imagine what's going to happen next!" Sakura cried.

"What am I going to do?" she wailed.

'Maybe I should just pretend to be sick.'

"Nah! I won't stoop down as low as that!"

The next day

7:30

Sakura was still in bed.

"Get up." Touya ordered.

Sakura frowned.

'Okay Sakura… Lights! Camera! Action!'

Sakura composed herself and then…

"But Touya! I'm sick! Can't you see my pale face?"

"That's face powder."

"My temperature?" Sakura asked, waving the thermometer on her brother's face.

"I saw the kettle under your bed."

"But-"

"No buts young lady! Get up and go to school. What's wrong with you? You've been acting strangely since yesterday!"

"Alright I'll go to school." Sakura said, giving in.

"Dad said he'll be home late." Touya said and left her room.

"This is going to be a looooooooong day." Sakura muttered.

At the school, Sakura caught sight of the familiar crowd of girls.

"Oh well, at least they're not bothering me." she said to herself as she walked past.

"Hey Sakura!" the two yelled. All the girls sent her death glares.

'The day's just about to unfold…' Sakura said to herself.

"Oh no…" Sakura whispered to herself. She saw Tomoyo waving at her from afar. She waved back then quickly dashed to her friend's direction.

"Tomoyo! You've got to help meeeeeeeee!" Sakura cried.

"About what Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura took a deep breath and led Tomoyo to an isolated area, there she spilled the beans. Tomoyo's quiet for a while, as if registering the information on her head.

Then….

"KAWAII!" she squealed. "They seriously did that!"

"Yeah, isn't it just totally disgusting? Repulsive?" Sakura asked.

"No! Sakura, it's a sign that they like you! OMG! OMG! Two of the hottest bachelors like my Saku-chan!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Keep this quiet okay?"

Tomoyo bobbed her head up and down.

"I know I can put my trust on you." Sakura said and smiled.

"Of course! Am I or am I not the bestest best friend you've ever had?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura giggled. At least she has Tomoyo; A little crazy, but trustworthy.

"Shall we get to class?" Tomoyo asked.

"We shall." Sakura replied.

Sakura came in and applause erupted.

"Hey! You're early!" one of their classmates yelled.

Sakura merely smiled. Truth be told, her brother tricked her into advancing her clock to one hour.

'Well, it did me good. I rushed to get to class and then turned out to be early.' Sakura thought.

'Ah, the benefits of having a creep as a brother.' Sakura thought. She smiled a little. After all, her day started well, and it's bound to go on that way.

"I'm starting to feel good." Sakura said to herself.

"KINOMOTO SAKURA!" a crowd of girls yelled.

"How dare you!" a blonde girl in pigtails yelled.

"BITCH!" they all chorused.

"What did I do?" Sakura asked.

"YOU JUST HAPPENED TO STEAL MY BOYFRIENDS!" a redhead snapped.

"THEY'RE MINE!" the crowd of girls all yelled.

"MINE! MINE! MINE!" they all chanted.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are, accusing me for something that I did not do?" Sakura snapped back.

The blonde girl spoke up again.

"Well, you stole Syao-kun and Eri-kun!" she yelled, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I bet you hypnotized them yesterday during detention!" another girl barked.

"I didn't do anything like that!" Sakura protested.

"Sakura didn't do anything like that!" Tomoyo and two other voices chorused.

They all turned towards the door. Two very popular figures stood there, their killer smiles on.

Instantly, all the girls melted.

"Calm down girls. I'm sure Sakura didn't mean to be in detention yesterday. She was a very good host, in fact." Syoaran told all the girls.

'Host? How I want to strangle him right now!' Sakura screamed in her head.

"Yes. She's quite a very gentle lady." Eriol agreed.

'Make that the two of them.' she added.

"Now let's go chat and leave Ms. Kinomoto in peace." Eriol told them all, but before they went out of sight, Syaoran and Eriol winked at Sakura and flashed her another smile.

"The nerve!" Sakura yelled.

"Calm down Sakura." Tomoyo said. "Ooh… they really do like you, don't they? Imagine… they protected you against those female monsters!"

"Tomoyo!"

"What?"

Sakura growled one more time before dragging Tomoyo to their seats.

"You've got to help me! I hate those two!" she begged.

"But why? I mean… they're really nice to you." Tomoyo asked.

"I just don't like their presence." Sakura replied.

"So… what can I help you with?" Tomoyo asked.

"Can you come up with anything that can help me get back to them? Anything?"

"No…"

"Please?"

"Um… no…"

"C'mon Tomoyo! Help me on this!"

"I simply can't Sakura; it's not in my nature to torture."

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry." Tomoyo bowed her head.

"No… it's alright."

"But I can come up with an idea to make you hook up with one of them!" Tomoyo beamed.

"TOMOYO!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi I'm back! Sorry for the long update, too many things to finish… Oh yeah! I would just like to thank those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

**Chapter Four**

Sakura stared at the ceiling. It wasn't exactly a sight but she had to do with it. It's better than staring at Touya's face anyway.

Tomoyo still hasn't calmed down after hearing what those two jerks did to her and she didn't have the heart to tell Touya, he'd kill rip those two into shreds and then when the police finds out he will tell them...

"It's all her fault!"

Sakura sat up and sighed. Her life was getting ruined and those boys have continuously been flirting with her. She can't stand the glares she received from their fan club. Can't they just leave her in peace?

It had been so irritating; she had to spend her free time running away from those bitches.

She sighed again then lay back down. She's been really indecisive lately. She can't do anything!

Sakura growled then sat back up.

She growled again then pulled her hair.

"I'm so irritated!" she screamed.

She stopped when Touya peeked in the room.

"Shut up squirt! I'm trying to get ready for work but with that large vocal cord of yours, I can't concentrate!"

"GET OUT!" she yelled and threw a pillow at him. Her brother closed the door in time.

"Haha! Missed me!" he mocked outside.

Sakura screamed again. Tomorrow is a school day, Wednesday to be exact. There are still two more days before the weekend.

Sakura doubted she would survive. After all, those two cunning demons were her classmates. She regretted meeting them. She wished they haven't enrolled in her school and destroyed her life.

"I'm going!" Touya yelled downstairs.

"Whatever!" she yelled back.

The slamming of the door reached her room.

"Good riddance!" Sakura growled, hoping Touya heard her but it was highly possible, she was on the second floor and Touya's already out.

"I want to die right now!" she yelled before forcing herself to sleep.

The next day, Sakura woke up unusually early.

Touya blinked three times when he saw her cooking breakfast.

"I must be dreaming…" he muttered.

"To prove you wrong…" Sakura said sweetly as she jammed her foot on his foot.

Touya yelled in pain.

"That was for calling me a squirt yesterday and I just want to greet you a very happy morning today!" she said with full sweetness before going back to what she was doing.

"Humph…" Touya muttered but as soon as he settled down in a chair and started eating, he gobbled up the food and left nothing for poor Sakura.

Then he silently walked out, making sure she hadn't heard her. Then he closed the door slowly and broke to a run.

"Goodbye Sakura!" he yelled outside.

Sakura turned around to greet him goodbye as well but what she saw on the table made her change her mind.

Let's rephrase that, what she didn't see in the table made her change her mind.

"TOUYA! JUST WAIT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Sakura walked to school with miserable look. She didn't get to eat breakfast because her 'great' brother ate it all up. It was still early so she wasn't panicking but besides that, nothing good seems to be happening to her.

Worse, she's about to see the faces of those people she detests the most. You-know-who and you-know-who… well you-know-why.

She sighed then quickened her pace. Maybe… just maybe if she went early, those guys would not chase her around. Well, they are often late.

Sakura's hopeless eyes filled with hope.

Let her be right!

She dashed towards her school, taking long strides every step. Some people who were passing by gave her strange looks but she didn't seem to notice.

She continued to run until she finally reached her school in fifteen minutes flat.

_That's a new record!_ Sakura thought, completely proud of herself. She checked the school's clock.

Her face fell.

8:30.

She was completely late for first period!

She checked her watch. It read 7:30

"What?" she cried in disbelief. She shook her thoughts away and walked to class. She didn't bother running. She was late already anyway so why not enjoy the grounds before the teacher announces you late?

Better than getting laughed at by your classmates, ne?

Sakura smiled despite the fact she was in a whole lot of trouble. She turned around. If she missed class today and make up a convincing lie tomorrow, she won't get in trouble.

Right now, it seemed the most sensible thing to do rather than walking in a room, getting lectured, getting laughed at and getting detention.

It surely sounds a whole lot better!

She giggled slightly then began to quicken her pace. Today was her free day, according to herself that is, but who cares?

She's free from school for once!

She jumped high then giggled.

But the shadow of the terrifying being that every student fears stopped her. She squeaked then waved then gave a total idiotic grin.

"Hello Ms. Principal." She greeted.

Yeah it's weird... their principal's surname is Principal. Everyone thinks it's strange but convenient. At least it's one name less to memorize.

But everyone does agree that she's the most frightening person they have ever seen, even the teachers. It may be because of her always scowling face or her growling voice.

Whatever it was, they frightened the wits out of everyone in this school.

What was even more terrifying is the fact that their principal has memorized each and every student's name and of course, the teachers.

"Ms. Kinomoto."

Sakura winced when the principal called her name. How could one person become such a fearful sight?

"Y-Yes ma'am?" she squeaked.

"What are you doing in the halls young lady? Classes have long started. I knew you come late but this is absurd!"

Oh, and did I mention she knew each one of the persons in this school by heart, their personalities and such?

Sakura grinned.

"Well, um… you…um… you see, I woke up early… b-but then…. I discovered my watch was…um… how can I put this… um… it was an hour um... late so… um… I kinda… um…" Finally she stopped trying to give an excusable excuse.

"I'm sorry…" she grumbled.

Sakura waited for the principal to say something, yell at her and tell her to report for eight hours in detention after class.

But for a whole ten minutes, she didn't say anything. The silence was starting to get on Sakura's nerves.

_Being laughed at by the class would be a million times better than this._ Sakura thought grimly as she looked at her principal's straight face.

Those steely eyes made Sakura shiver. Goosebumps were running up and down her spine. And that wasn't exactly what she needed right now.

"Very well… I'll let you off the hook just this once but if you ever got late again…"

Sakura stared at the retreating form of her principal.

She cannot believe she just let her go.

What kind of twisted future is this?

Sakura pinched herself to make sure this isn't a dream.

She winced when she felt the pain but she smile a second after. She jumped high in the air. She can't believe how lucky she was! She survived the wrath of the evil principal!

How cool is that? She's a living legend!

"I can't wait to tell Tomoyo!" she exclaimed and hopped to class.

She decided to take a look first before coming in. Mr. Terada was standing in front, discussing about their coming camping trip.

_That would've sound exciting…_ Sakura thought. _If I was inside!_

She opened the door fully. Several pairs of eyes stared at her.

Sakura cringed, she never liked this much attention.

Well, she had to show her brave face to all! After all, did she or did she not survive the principal? After that, Mr. Terada would be a piece of cake!

"Good Morning Mr. Terada! Good Morning my fellow classmates! Nice day… huh?"

She slowly made her was to her seat beside Tomoyo, smiling idiotically. She knew how stupid she looked.

"Kinomoto… you do know you're extremely late, don't you?" Mr. Terada asked.

"Such a beautiful day… with nice weather…" Sakura babbled on.

"Kinomoto…"

"And the birds… ah… their song sounds beautiful."

"That's nice but-"

"And you look good today too sensei!"

"What? Oh… you think so? I made an effort to comb- Kinomoto!"

"Yes teacher?" Sakura looked at him with an innocent look.

You could see most of the students were snickering. This wasn't an everyday scene. It was certified amusing.

"Never mind! I'll let you go for now!" Mr. Terada sighed.

Sakura beamed. Two faculties in a row! That doesn't happen everyday!

She smiled at Tomoyo who smiled back… with the eye of her camera.

"You looked so cute awhile ago Sakura, especially when you were putting on the innocent face… this shot would stand out in my Sakura collection." Tomoyo sighed dreamily.

Tomoyo… she never changed, that digital camera was still on her hand, Mr. Terada let her do what she wants, he couldn't stop her anyway, he tried once but ended up being tied with a strong rope and locked inside the janitor's closet.

It surely wasn't one of his best days, you can tell.

Behind her, Sakura could feel Syaoran's gaze burning behind her neck.

She doesn't know what he wants and doesn't want to find out.

How did he end up there anyway? That she did not know. But she did know one thing, that smirk on his face meant something.

Terada-sensei looked at Sakura sharply. She grinned at him.

"Okay, since Kinomoto is late I'll repeat everything over again." Mr. Terada said. Nobody grumbled, or hooted. Sakura thought it was strange. Did she miss something?

"Okay, our camping trip will be held in a mountain, obviously and we'll assign everyone into a group of five. And then we'll camp for five nights I mean YOU"LL camp for five nights and we'll see if you survive."

"We'll take those who can't stand it out."

Sakura looked at her teacher. Was he being serious?

"I hope we'll be in the same group Sakura…" Tomoyo whispered.

Sakura smiled at her best friend and nodded. She looked calm but inside she was saying several prayers and wishing she won't be in the same group with THEM!

Sakura wiggled in her seat. She closed her eyes and muttered a silent prayer. She hoped it reached God in time. She needed his blessings right now!

"Group one….

Rika Sasaki

Chiharu Mihara

Naoko Yanagisawa

Takashi Yamazaki

Rei Tachibana

Group two…

Tomoyo Daidouji

Sakura Kinomoto…"

Sakura and Tomoyo beamed then gave each other their all-out smiles.

"They will be joined by…

Syaoran Li

Eriol Hiiragizawa

…

Flor Takehome.

Group three…"

Sakura grumbled.

Well, she's with Tomoyo alright but she got joined by those FREAKS including the class' ultimate disgusting gil who though she was perfect but was actually not.

By the way, she was the blonde girl who accused her the day after the detention day…

This is going to be one heck of a camping trip!


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Diamond**

**By: Krizzie**

I've not been updating for a while, I'm sorry but I do hope you'll like this chapter. It's just that school's been torture. Five tests in one day? And the periodicals are coming soon. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Enough about me please enjoy this chap!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS

**Chapter Five**

Tomoyo was quiet all the way to the school. Today was camping day and she wasn't looking forward to it too much, knowing her best friend would be in a foul mood. She walked slowly even wishing that she would go off track but it seems her feet have a different mind.

They were grouped with Syaoran, Eriol and Flor. With the boys… sure she didn't want to be grouped with them but what really bothers her was the fact that Flor was with them. How she wished that bitch would just get swallowed by the earth and be forgotten by the whole world.

She hated her. Not because she was competing with her for the most beautiful lady but because of her bossy attitude. Go get me this, do that… it's just so irritating that Tomoyo was about to explode!

She sighed. _Maybe it would be good to get even one tardy_… _Sakura seems to cope up with it pretty well…_ Tomoyo shook her head. _Nah… I'll put all my sacrifices down the drain._

She passed by a shop, bought a couple of candies, just in case she started feeling dizzy on their way up the mountain, and went on her way. It was still early and according to the big clock, it was six o'clock.

She entered the school's gates and noticed that they were almost bare. Tomoyo waved at some schoolmates and went up to her classroom.

To her surprise, the great bachelors were there, faces solemn. What could be in their minds that disturb them so?

"Good morning." She greeted in a small voice. They looked at her simultaneously and bowed at the same exact moment.

This made the young girl wonder. What on earth is bothering them?

"Are you guys alright?" she asked before settling herself on her chair. The boys nodded.

"Can we tell you a secret?" they asked in unison.

"If you want… sure." She replied.

They both faced her and looked at her in the eye. Tomoyo backed away a little. This seemed awkward…

"Well… the truth is…" Syoaran started but he was at lost with words. He looked at Eriol but his friend seemed to be in the same state.

"Just spit it out already!" Tomoyo urged.

"Well… could you exchange rooms with Flor's friend? We kinda want to hang out with them…" Eriol said.

Tomoyo gaped at him. He simply looked away probably from embarrassment but who the hell cares? Why would they want her out? She frowned. She knew they didn't want her to be their roommate but they didn't have to take her off the group! Besides, she wanted to be with Sakura! Who did these guys think they were? A pair of rich kings?

Well they were rich but they can't order her around. She was Tomoyo Daidouji after all. Hatred bubbled up inside her and she tried to prevent her self from shouting, instead she counted from one to five and faced them with a smile.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid the teacher wouldn't like that. Further more, if I exchange rooms with Flor's so-called friend I would have to leave Sakura to the likes of you and that wouldn't be wise, would it now?" she smiled wider. "Don't you guys agree?"

They both stared at her before nodding.

"Now excuse me I'll have to wait for Sakura. Good day gentlemen." She took her bag and walked out. Once she turned her back against them, her smile changed into a frown.

How dare they ask her to do that?

To her surprise, Sakura was waiting for her at the hallway.

"Oh Tomoyo! Thanks so much! I don't now what I'll do if you agreed with those two!" Sakura whispered excitedly.

Tomoyo smiled. Seeing her best friend happy just makes her anger fly away. "It's nothing Saku-chan! But after what I have experienced back there, I don't think I'll have the heart to pair you up with one of them! That would be too cruel!" Tomoyo said.

"You're finally seeing things at my point of view!"

"After what they did to me, I'd go as far as to erase them in Sakura's potential list of boyfriends that I've personally made!"

"YOU DID SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Sakura bellowed. Several students looked at them and Sakura hoped that none of them were the two guys she hated the most.

"Well yeah! You seem not interested in developing your lovelife so I'm doing it for you. Don't you think it's a good idea? Don't worry those two are at the very end of the list. But they're still there. Syaoran was your first kiss and Eriol was your second. I took note of all of that!" Tomoyo whispered.

"What if someone finds out?" Sakura asked.

"No one would I assure you!"

Sakura pouted and led her friend inside the room. A lot more people have entered so she assumed it would be alright to stay there. Syaoran and Eriol would be too busy with other things to mind them and she was tired of standing as well.

But after seeing the ones inside the room, she made her mind that this was not her day.

It was none other than the idiotic pair and Flor's flirty bitches' gang.

She and Tomoyo went to the far end to converse. Sakura looked over to them before turning to Tomoyo

"And I thought you were seeing things from my eyes! Tomoyo get it into your thick head that I don't like them!" Sakura hissed.

"You don't like them now but who says you won't like them in the future?"

"Whose side are you on anyway? I thought you were my friend! I thought you hated them as well!"

"In answer to all of you questions, I'm on my side, I'm still your best friend and yes I hate them but it doesn't make them unqualified to be your partner. After all, I know what's best for you Kura-chan!"

Tomoyo pinched her best friend's cheeks.

"And in my opinion… you need to eat girl!"

Sakura slapped her friend's hands away. "And what does that have to do with the topic? You're skinny too!"

They burst out laughing. The girls were too close that they can't even stay mad with each other.

"Well, let's get them off our talk. What did you bring Sakura?" Tomoyo asked cheerfully, busy twirling Sakura's hair.

"My clothes, some food and water, sleeping bag… what else?" Sakura asked.

"You mean you didn't bring a stuffed animal with you? I brought my teddy bear!" Tomoyo said, pouting.

Sakura leaned over and whispered. "I brought my bunny."

Tomoyo beamed. Sakura smiled. They were still as childish as ever but so what?

Soon, Terada-sensei came and called everyone. He ordered them to stay with their group and do nothing else.

But of course that order wasn't followed. A lot of students were kidding around, a group broke out and some roommates were exchanged. Good thing their teacher had a good sleep last night and everything was alright once more.

"Line up guys! We're going to go to the bus!" A few students nodded, others hooted and some chose to stay quiet but two certain young ladies were growling.

"What's the matter Sakura, Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

Sakura and Tomoyo glared at him. "Nothing's alright and don't call us by our first names freak! We didn't give you permission." They hissed at the same time.

Eriol nodded, smiled then talked to Flor.

"How the hell could he stay calm?" Sakura asked, totally irritated that she couldn't irritate Hiirigazawa.

"Calm down Sakura. We'll get them soon enough." Tomoyo said. _Revenge first, matchmaking second._

Eriol took a glance at Flor, who was currently talking about shopping with an almost annoyed Syaoran. He smiled and took a glance at the two girls beside him who were whispering amongst themselves.

He just didn't understand them. They were the only ladies at school he didn't fall for his charms or even Syaoran's. Heck, even the teachers find them irresistible! So why couldn't they?

He sighed and looked at Flor who was now talking to him. Probably sent off by Syaoran.

He frowned. It always irritates him whenever Syaoran always gets the first one. With girls, he gets them first then Eriol comes next. It's just not fair. A good example was after detention with Sakura.

Syaoran got to kiss her first before he did. He enjoyed it, yes. But it's not the same if you were the first one to do that. He knew Sakura was innocent and Syaoran was her first kiss. Eriol was the next…

His frown deepened.

"What's the matter Eri-kun?" Flor purred. Eriol shook his head.

So Flor continued on, talking about stuff Eriol was clearly uninterested about. Why wouldn't she just shut up?

He glanced once again at Tomoyo and Sakura; they were inching away every second. What's the matter?

"Hey!" he called out to them. Two pairs of angry eyes glared at him. He looked away, blushing from embarrassment.

Tomoyo could have sworn she saw a tint of red on Hiirigazawa's cheeks.

"Did you see that?" she asked Sakura.

"If you meant the blush, I sure did."

"Aww… did you see how cute he was?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura snorted.

"Admit it Saku-chan! You and he are a perfect match!" Tomoyo whispered excitedly.

Sakura shook her head. "No way!" she exclaimed before crossing her arms in front of her chest. Terada-sensei blew his whistle and caught half of everyone's attention.

"Okay class, come in the vehicle and no pushing PLEASE!"

As soon as those words escaped his lips, everyone screamed and dived for the bus. Tomoyo and Sakura tried to get in front but their efforts were useless.

"Darn it! As soon as were on camp, I'll start training to build this body up!" Sakura growled, taking a glance at her broom-like body.

"That's a promise Sakura." Tomoyo stated, grinning like a total idiot.

A lot more pushing and pulling and Tomoyo and Sakura were the only ones left outside. They grudgingly boarded the bus only to find two separate seats waiting for them.

They frowned.

One was beside Flor's gang and the other one was beside Naoko and Rika.

Tomoyo and Sakura faced each other, tears shining in their unique eyes. They held out their hands, shook them with the other and then…

(Drum roll)

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Everyone in the room gave them weird looks, but everyone was anxious to know who won their little game.

Sakura beamed, Tomoyo frowned.

With the last goodbye, they went off to their seats. Tomoyo sat beside Flor and Sakura sat beside Naoko.

"Okay class, we're set to go!" Terada-sensei announced.

Loud chatter erupted as the bus moved. Sakura looked at her back and smiled a little at the scowling Tomoyo, who was currently enduring the high-pitched voices of the bitches.

Sakura mouthed and apology. Tomoyo gave a small nod, still frowning. She covered her ears when the girls squealed. Sakura almost laughed.

"Hey Sakura!" Naoko called out. Sakura turned to her friend.

"Yeah?"

Naoko and Rika gave her a worried glance. "I think Tomoyo's not enjoying her time there. Maybe we should invite her to sit with us." Rika suggested.

Sakura nodded thoughtfully and turned around to invite Tomoyo when she saw her looking at Flor and her friends with a very detectable smirk. Sakura sneered when Tomoyo looked at her.

"Go for it." She whispered. Tomoyo nodded.

Sakura turned to her friends. "No need. I think she's having the time of her life."

Naoko and Rika looked at her curiously but turned around when loud shrieks covered the room.

Tomoyo jumped up and sat beside them, covering her ears. She winked at Sakura.

"What was that?" Flor screamed, standing at the bus seat.

"What's the matter girls?" Terada-sensei sighed.

"I... I think a spider crawled up my back…" Justine, the other girl cried. "It bit my hair off!"

Terada-sensei rolled his eyes. "There's no way a spider could have crawled up your back and bit your hair off! No sit back down! What about you Ms. Flor? Can we ask why were you screaming?"

Flor was screaming and jumping frantically. "There… there was something down there!" she said, eyes fixed under the bus seat.

As Flor and the teacher exchanged useless words, Sakura, Rika and Naoko turned to Tomoyo.

"What did you do?" they chorused.

Tomoyo smiled. "Nothing…"

They glared. Tomoyo smiled.

"Well I searched my bag for my scissors and I made some origami. I slid it down Justine's back while they were laughing and when she shrieked I accidentally cut her hair. The paper spider fell down the Flor when Justine was jumping up and down; Flor saw it and jumped up and down. Funny how a piece of folded paper could wreck havoc to the worst sluts."

Tomoyo opened her back. A blue scissors was there and beside it were pieced of ripped paper.

"Didn't want some evidence roaming around though I'd like to see their faces when they knew they were scared of a piece of paper."

As they talked in a light whisper, the screams died down and the pair of sluts calmed down but their faces were still flushed, especially after knowing that there was nothing there at all.

When a bus search was held for a pair of scissors, Tomoyo hid hers at a secret pocket of her back.

Justine's hair was cut three inches at the right side and it looked like she didn't like it one bit.

Tomoyo, Sakura, Rika and Naoko tried so hard to avoid from laughing and thankfully, they survived, or else they would've been caught.

"Okay, we're here folks!" Terada-sensei announced.

Everyone cheered. Al last they could stretch their bodies after a five-hour long trip.

They all smiled, waiting patiently for the start of the adventurous-filled camp.

**How was it? Please review and tell me what you would like to happen at camp. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm here again for another chapter! I'd like to thank Littlelonewolf who gave me some ideas of what to write in this chapter. I know the last one had been a bummer, but this one shall be great! Oh yeah! I'd also like to thank Ellie Cole and to all the others who reviewed! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS or any of its characters. I don't own the "Campfire song" nor do I own Spongebob Squarepants. Now that's over with, let's get on with the story.

**Chapter Six**

Sakura hummed softly as they all waited for their teacher to announce their activities. Loud chatter filled the small clearing they were currently occupying.

Tomoyo sat still beside Sakura. "I hope we don't get cabin 13…" she whispered. "That's so unlucky…"

"I thought we'll be camping out," Sakura said and looked at her best friend. "as in using tents."

Tomoyo had a blank look on her eyes before laughing. "Oh yeah! You are so smart Kura-chan!"

Sakura had to smile at that. "Of course I am!"

"Just kidding." Tomoyo said in a serious tone, staring ahead. Sakura wiggled her nose. "Nani?"

Tomoyo laughed. "I caught that on tape!" she cheered. Sakura looked at her friend's video.

"How'd you do that in five seconds? And how come you brought that? I thought videos are not allowed!" She said.

"It's not?" Tomoyo asked.

"No it is not, Ms. Daidouji." Terada-sensei said curtly before taking away the video from the girl's hands. "I am so sorry." He said in a feigned remorseful voice. Tomoyo failed to notice that though, since she was so sad at her lost.

"See Tomoyo, that's what you get when you mess with us!" Flor said when Terada-sensei was out of earshot. Justine nodded.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes and whispered to Sakura. "And what does getting my video away had to do with them?"

Sakura tried to stifle her laughter, but unlike last time, she was not so lucky. She burst into fits of laughter and started rolling down the floor tears emerging in her eyes.

"Oh if only I could've filmed that…" Tomoyo said regretfully. "You look so cute…"

Flor and Justine strolled away, but not before glaring at their new rivals.

"Are you alright?" Eriol asked Sakura.

"Yep. I'm fine." Sakura replied dryly. Eriol noticed the coldness in her voice and decided to keep distance… for now anyway.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen… we'll be leaving you shortly. I hope someone would have the initiative to control his/her classmates. You have to find a way to sleep, eat and drink. Sayonara arigatou!" Terada-sensei gave his students a last wave and got aboard the bus.

He sighed. "At last… I've gotten rid of those brats."

The class cheered when Terada-sensei left them. "FREEDOM!" they all shouted.

Eventually, everyone calmed down. The students who made it possible were who else but Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiirigizawa.

"They really DO have a lot of influence… don't they?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"You only noticed?"

"Okay everyone! Let's set up camp, okay? If you want to survive this fucking five day camp you have to listen to us!" Syaoran yelled.

"Everyone go to their respective groups and set up their tents!" Eriol yelled.

Sakura turned to Tomoyo. "Great. We're stuck with the supervisors."

Tomoyo giggled but agreed with Sakura, having two big-headed leaders in your group wasn't exactly anyone's idea of 'fun'.

Sakura and Tomoyo took out there tent and decided to place it between the clearing, since they'd be around people and it will make their camp seem a little bit less scary.

A lot of other students built their camps around them, including Eriol, Syaoran, Justine and Flor. Especially since the two bachelors have firmly ordered that groups stay together. Some people broke that role though.

"Why does SHE have to be here?" Sakura asked as she tried to set up her camp. "And how do you build this thing?"

"Let me help you." A gentle voice offered. Sakura looked up and saw Eriol looming over her.

She smiled. "Uhh… no thanks. I can manage." _Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away. Go away…_

Eriol shook his head and sat down beside her. "No milady, I insist."

Sakura said something incoherent under her breath before nodding. She walked over to Tomoyo who was having troubles with her tent as well.

"Darn stupid piece of shit!" Tomoyo cursed, kicking her tent. Syaoran came over her, shaking his head before dropping to his knees and helping her out.

Sakura giggled at the face Tomoyo was making. She walked over to them.

"Hi Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted loudly although Sakura was only two steps away, literally.

Sakura sighed. "Hello Tomoyo."

Syaoran looked up and smiled at her. "Hi beautiful."

"Just set up that tent, would yah?" Sakura snapped. Syaoran nodded and continued on with his work.

"I just don't get why he bothers to be nice." Sakura hissed behind Syaoran's back. She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out.

"Your tent is done Sakura!" Eriol announced beside her. Sakura nodded and muttered a small thank you.

"You're welcome Sakura!" Eriol said happily.

"Please don't call me Sakura, we're not that close!" Sakura said icily. Eriol was taken aback but he merely nodded and walked away to set up his own tent.

"Done" Syaoran said and walked away.

Tomoyo and Sakura looked at their tents. "Nice…"

Meanwhile, just a few meters beside them, Flor and Justine were having troubles… looking for a tent.

"I…I forgot mine at home!" Justine shrieked.

"What? But I thought I could stay in yours!" Flor screamed.

"Huh? I thought we would share yours!"

"You said you packed one!"

"You said you packed one!"

Sakura and Tomoyo stared glumly at the two irresponsible sluts in front of them. They heard Syaoran's call nearby and went their way, leaving the two trying to find someone who would let them stay in their tents.

"Okay, since we are here unsupervised… the two of us would like you our fellow students to participate in some normal camping activities. Anybody caught not cooperating would be given severe punishment, are we clear?" Syaoran yelled from a megaphone which he got from who-knows-where.

"Since I'm sure a lot of you are hungry..." Eriol smiled, which everyone was thankful about since Syaoran was frowning big time. "How about we go fishing?"

The students were grumbling… or maybe it would be better if we say their stomachs are grumbling.

They sat at the riverbank, holding a piece of stick with a string attached and waiting for the fish to bits. So far, nobody caught a thing.

"This is stupid. I should've brought some food with me." Sakura mumbled her hands were numb from holding a rotten piece of stick. "Come on fishies! Bite!"

Tomoyo stayed quiet.

"Can we help?" a muscular voice asked.

"No thanks." Sakura replied, already knowing who it was.

Eriol sat down beside her while Syaoran pushed Tomoyo away and sat down at her other side.

"Hey!" the two girls protested.

"Flor and Justine are kinda busy trying to find a tent. Thought we could drop by out other groupmate." Syaoran said with a smirk.

"Groupmatesssssssssssssssssssssssssssss." Sakura and Tomoyo corrected.

Eriol and Syaoran turned to Tomoyo, Syaoran frowned. "Oh yeah…"

Tomoyo frowned then pushed him away. "Let's get out of here Sakura." She insisted. Sakura didn't protest. She let her friend pull her away.

"Wait!" Syaoran yelled. "Uff!"

"Hello Syao-kun!" a voice shrieked. Syaoran yelped and tried to get out of the way but Flor came in fast and threw herself at him.

Eriol smirked and was about to move on when Syaoran caught his sleeve. He pulled him with him as they started to hit the water.

A splash echoed all over.

It was Sakura who started out with a giggle. Soon, everyone was laughing their heads off barely containing themselves.

Syaoran stood up followed by Eriol and then Flor.

"MY HAIR!" Flor shrieked.

Syaoran shook his head. "This is not the time to be worried about your looks Takehome-san…"

Her eyes went wide. "You just called me by my last name!" her voice quivered and tears threatened to spill down. "Do you hate me Syaoran?"

"No…" he sighed. "I… I'm just in a bad mood." Syaoran pressed his shirt to try to get off some of the water before stepping out of the stream. He had Sakura in an eye lock before moving on.

His amber eyes held pure coldness towards her. It was like nothing she had expected.

_Did I do something wrong?_ Sakura found herself asking.

Tomoyo crouched down to pick up a twig that had fallen of the tree. "Sakura! A little help would be appreciated!"

Sakura snapped out of her trance. Tomoyo approached her, holding a bunch of twigs on her arm.

"Kura-chan… is something wrong?"

Sakura shook her head. "Nothing… I'm just a little homesick."

Tomoyo didn't buy it. Sakura loved the outdoors and she was here weren't she? No, it had to be something else.

"Just tell it to me when you're ready." Tomoyo said before moving on.

A sigh escaped Sakura's lips. She stood up and began to pick up branches for their bonfire.

The whole class stared as Eriol tried to light up a fire. "Stupid teachers," he muttered, scratching two twigs together. "They should've told us all we need to learn before leaving us like that."

Finally, he got a flame going and soon the fire started going bigger. Sakura sighed.

"Finally… I was starting to think we would've to freeze out here."

"Not to mention we would have to eat our food raw."

Everyone gathered around the small fire. And of course after a lot of fights, Eriol was beside Sakura wile beside him was Syaoran who was being leaned at by none other than Flor. Justine was apparently lost.

Who cares?

"How about we sing campfire songs?" a guy suggested after a long period of silence. "Like what they do on movies."

A girl beside him started. "Let's gather 'round the campfire and sing our campfire song…"

Everybody followed. "Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song and if you think we can't sing it faster then you're wrong but it'll help if you just sing along!

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E- S-O-N-G song

Sing it!

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E- S-O-N-G song and if you think we can't sing it faster then you're wrong but it'll help if you just sing along!

dum… dum… dum…

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E- S-O-N-G song

"Syaoran!" Eriol yelled, pushing and imaginary mike to him.

"C-a-m-p-f-f-r-e s-n-g-o… uhh" Syaoran looked dazed, which earned a lot of squeals from the girl..

"Sakura!" Eriol yelled.

"…" Sakura didn't sing. She was not in the mood and the fact that Eriol was beside her certainly isn't helping.

"Very good!" Eriol yelled. Sakura groaned while a lot of people laughed.

And they continued to sing until their fishes were cooked.

Flor reluctantly looked at her fish and took a small bite which went out two seconds after.

"Eww… This tastes like shit!"

"Then don't eat it." Syaoran said nonchalantly. He took a bite from his own food. Flor frowned. She had expected a far nicer reply than THAT.

Grudgingly, she ate her share.

Sakura and Tomoyo were already in their tenet, facing each other.

"Hey Tomo…" Sakura called out from her tent.

"Yeah?"

"Could you survive these five days?"

Tomoyo giggled. "Maybe…"

Sakura groaned. "Well… good night."

"Sweet dreams Sakura."

Eriol tossed and turned around his tent, which he happened to share with Syaoran.

Eriol turned around, facing Syaoran. "Do you think Flor and Justin already have places to sleep in?" he asked his cousin.

Syaoran shrugged. "I don't care anymore cuz… Lately, I'm irritated just be the sight of them." he told him. "Hey, about what the teacher said…"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't he say that those who can't tale it will be taken out?"

Eriol thought for a while. "Now that you mention it, yeah, he did say that."

"How about we torture our classmates… you know… maybe even Flor and Justin. I'm getting tired of their complaints."

Eriol smirked. "That's a great idea Syaoran… the first sensible thing that I heard coming out of you…"

"Well than- Hey!"

The two laughed together before falling asleep.

The next day, everyone was woken up with a shrill tone.

"What's that?" Sakura asked, rubbing her eyes. It was only dawn and they're making such a fuss.

She saw Tomoyo rushing towards her. "Sakura! Get up lazybutt! Syaoran and Eriol are waking us all up!"

Sakura groaned before slumping back down.

Alarmed, Tomoyo took her secret weapon.

"TOMOYO!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran and Eriol were there in a flash.

"What happened?"

They stared at Sakura's wet face.

You could tell they were having a hard time maintaining a straight face.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny!" Sakura said, standing up. She glared at her best friend who was standing just a few feet from her.

"I'm going to get you for that! How dare you splash cold water on my beautiful face?"

"The nerve Sakura! The nerve!" Tomoyo yelled back before grinning.

It's a good thing that Syaoran held Sakura back before she really killed her best friend.

"I despise you!" Sakura yelled before pushing Syaoran away.

"I love you too Sakura. With all my heart." Tomoyo said, smiling.

Syaoran sighed before carrying her. "Put me down you big fat ogre!" Sakura yelled, thumping at his chest.

Eriol motioned Tomoyo to follow him which she did excitedly. "If that stupid teacher didn't get my camera…"

Syaoran placed Sakura down at the front of the crowd. It was a good thing that everyone was too busy to notice. "Stop wiggling. There was no other way I could get you here. Stubborn woman." He flashed her a smile and Sakura felt her cheeks coloring.

_Damn it Sakura! Don't get affected! It's just a useless smile that HE gave you. And remember: He is the worst, ugliest, meanest and least important guy in this earth then his stupid cousin._ Sakura took in a deep breath as she watched Syaoran go up front. He took his megaphone and began talking to his classmates.

She watched as his lips opened and closed, sending is message to everyone.

"…later. Choose a partner from your group. The ones left out, get a partner from the ones left out from the other group." Syaoran finished his speech before coming up to her. Sakura turned around. Tomoyo was nowhere in sight.

She groaned.

"So… you ready?"

She looked at him, confused. "For what Li-san?"

He laughed before holding her hands. "Call me Syaoran. We will have a little race later… and I choose YOU to be my partner."

Sakura gaped at him. "In your dreams! I want Tomo-"

She was cut off by his lips on hers. He straightened up and looked deep in her eyes. "No complaining love… no complaining."

All Sakura could do was stare. She wanted to slap his face and make it swell just so he would leave her alone but she knew that wouldn't work.

"How about Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, looking away. He didn't reply.

Tomoyo giggled. "That was so KAWAII!" she yelped, trying to lower her voice down. Eriol stared at her in shock.

They were behind the tree that was behind Sakura who was facing Syaoran who kissed Sakura who was always late and was caught by the principal who knew everyone in class who studied in school and whatever…

"I wanted to ask Sakura!" he protested, looking at her in disbelief. I can't believe you forced me into hiding with you!"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "I wanted to ask Sakura as well but seeing that Syoaran was close to her, I'm positive he would've asked her before you and I would even if I didn't drag you into hiding." She looked at him

Eriol grunted.

"So… are you asking Flor out?" she asked.

"Huh?" Eriol gave her a dubious look.

Tomoyo looked away. "Well, it seemed like I'm the outcast of this group so I think I'd go with the left-out on Rika's group. I'm sure Rei-chan would be happy to be my partner since Chiharu is sure to go with Yamazaki and Rika would go with Naoko."

"Um…" Eriol wasn't sure how to reply. Like Syaoran, Flor was irritating him lately. "Actually…"

Tomoyo turned around. "Yeah?"

"Would you be my partner?"

Tomoyo looked at him, considering the thought. "Well, if you agree on stalking Sakura and Li-kun all the way… I might agree."

Eriol broke to a smile. "That was just what I had in mind."

At noon, everyone was set to go.

"Okay guys, there are a couple of straight paths from where I've assigned you. It's already marked so you won't get lost. We would all race towards the end of our paths, get a ball with at the end, write our names on it and then come back here again.

All the while we would have to collect ten blue ribbons which Eriol and I have set up on our paths. Don't worry, Eriol hid mine and I hid his so we're all even." Syaoran took a look at everyone who were impatiently waiting for his signal. He raised his hand.

He folded his thumb then his index finger, his middle finger, his ring finger and finally, they were all running to their destinations.

All but two people.

Tomoyo dragged Eriol towards the path of Syaoran and Sakura. "Hurry up will you?"

Eriol nodded, too tired to complain.

They broke to a run and when they spotted Sakura and Syaoran they slowed down a bit but making sure they still see them.

Tomoyo took out her camera.

"I thought the teacher took your camera."

"Having a spare doesn't hurt." She winked at him.

Sakura tried to pause but Syaoran was practically dragging her.

"Do you mind if we stop?" she asked him.

"Yes." he quickly answered.

Sakura groaned. If Tomoyo was her partner, they would be sitting at the starting line chatting.

"There's a prize." Syaoran said. "You weren't listening, were you?"

Sakura shook her head. Her breath was too short for her to talk.

"A thousand yen for the winning pair."

Sakura smiled, imagining all the stuff toys she would buy. "Then let's go."

Reluctantly, she held his hand and rushed him forward. Unexpectedly, she tripped and a gunshot was heard.

Syaoran's head jerked up only to find himself at gunpoint. He let his hand rise, all the while looking at Sakura who was at another man's arms, threatening to slash her neck if she tried to fight back.

He saw the fright on her eyes. "Sakura…" he whispered.

On impulse, Syaoran stood up. Someone called him to stop from behind. The voice was familiar but unimportant as of now.

He heard a scream of pain. A lot of blood.

"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled. The blade had missed her neck but it caught her stomach. She clutched her side, eyes shut and face scrunched up.

His eyes went wide when he saw the blood seeping through her clothes.

"Oh my God… I'm so sorry Sakura…" he felt a punch on his face.

"Fuck you Syaoran!" Eriol yelled, tears streaming down. "God I hate you Syaoran! I trusted you! I… I thought you would take care of her! God Syaoran how could you be so stupid?"

Tomoyo kneeled down beside her cousin. "You should've taken care of her!" Tomoyo spat, holding Sakura in her arms. Syaoran held his head, shaking it. "No… no… I… I didn't mean it to happen. God no! Please… Sakura…"

Eriol punched him on the stomach. Syaoran didn't fight back. He laid down on his back. Tears streaming down like waterfalls.

"G-guys…"

"Sakura! Don't talk! Saku… oh no… you lost a lot of blood! God! Sakura!" Tomoyo talked on, holding Sakura on a tight hug.

"Give her to me!" Eriol yelled. He took his handkerchief and used it to bandage her wound.

"Its pretty deep." he reported with a solemn look at Tomoyo. To Syaoran, he gave a glare.

"Will… will she be alright?" Syaoran asked.

"She's unstable. Thanks to you, you useless bloody shit!" Eriol yelled. He carried Sakura.

"Li-kun… I'm sorry." she whispered before Eriol carried her away.

Tomoyo slapped him on the face. "That was for letting my friend get hurt!" Tears flowed down her pale face. Her whole body quivered. "And now… she might even… she might even die!" Tomoyo sobbed. She broke down, running after Eriol.

Syaoran stared at the pool of blood beside him. "No… no… Sakura…" he whispered, hugging himself, trying to keep all the images of Sakura wounded, away. "Please… please live… I… I… don't know what I'll do if… if you get hurt… Sakura."

And once again, tears fell down his smooth face.

**Ooh… is this the right way to end a chapter? (grins) oh well, I guess it's long enough. Please review guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait guys but I was too wrapped up about my grades that I wasn't able to update this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I know my story isn't the best, but I'm glad you guys keep on reading it!**

For the reviewers who didn't get it, Sakura and Syaoran were on their way to the finish line when a couple of guys attacked them. The one who attacked Li had a gun and the other one held Sakura still with a knife.

If you're wondering why people like that were there, I don't know either. I just want to get Sakura injured. Hope you get it now! Thanks for the review! (Ducks the flying tub Sakura fans toss her)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

**Chapter Seven**

They were out in the woods with no one to care for them and her best friend is dying.

For Tomoyo Daidouji, it wasn't the best outing. She stared at the mess on her lap namely, her friend. She couldn't bring herself to believe that Sakura was on the verge of death. Nobody was around except her stupid classmates who don't know what to do with their lives.

Eriol was pacing back and forth, cursing under his breath. Tomoyo couldn't blame him.

"If she was with me, it wouldn't be like this." he muttered, his muscles taut. "If I was with her instead of Li, she wouldn't be DYING!"

"Stop it…" Tomoyo pleaded, tears threatening to spill from her gorgeous amethyst eyes. "Stop it, please…"

"I can't forgive Li for doing this to her! I want him to DIE! I want him to SUFFER!"

"STOP IT HIIRIGIZAWA!" Tomoyo blurted out, her tears spilling down endlessly. She couldn't bring herself to stop.

"Sakura's hurt enough already." she said in a much lighter tone. Eriol relaxed and sat down beside her, looking at Sakura sympathetically.

"Do you think if I was with her instead of Li, I could've saved her?"

Tomoyo was about to say yes but stopped herself, thinking about it.

Finally she shook her head. "No… I think Sakura would've ended the same way."

Syaoran Li stood up. His back was aching, his eyes were puffy and his face looked pathetic from all the dried-up tears. He didn't care. It was his entire entire fault.

He straightened up, clutching his head. He was still dizzy from the flow of events an hour ago. It was fresh in his mind. The way Sakura had pleadingly stared at his eyes, those emerald orbs showed fear and anxiety.

He could never forget that look on her face.

"Three more days." he muttered. Terada had said they would be watching them but where was the help? Sakura needed it badly but he could still here Eriol's shouts from where he was, which was not too far away.

Sakura was still unconscious and Eriol was still mad at him.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He scolded himself, punching the nearby tree trunk. He had only been meters away and yet he hadn't done anything to help her. _I was at gunpoint._ He tried to persuade his mind but it didn't work.

His sobs erupted once again and Syaroan kneeled down the soil, tears falling down drop by drop, glistening under the sun's rays.

He saw the blade at a spot not far from him. He forced a small smile. "After hurting her, they just ran away…" he chuckled sadly but the laugh was choked down by his sobs.

"Why am I crying? Damn it!" He wiped the tears from his eyes. He was a man; he could take it he knew he can.

But he wouldn't.

"God, what am I doing?" he brought his hands to his knees, hugging them tightly. He dared not show up beside Eriol, his friend had the reason to hate him.

"Gomen nasai Kinomoto."

The sun was almost setting and still Sakura hadn't woken up nor had any help reached out to them.

By now, all the student body was gathering around them, looking at Sakura curiously.

"What happened to her?" they all asked, to which Eriol replied with a glare. "None of your fucking business now SCRAM!"

Flor appeared a second after beside them. "Kinomoto's hurt, isn't she?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

Flor looked at her classmate lazily. "Frankly, I don't care." she looked up at Eriol. "Eri-chan, where's Syao-kun?"

"I don't know and I'm not planning to." Eriol snapped.

"Hiirigizawa, I think we should take Sakura to the hospital." Tomoyo said quietly, trying hard not to kill the blond in front of her.

"If it was possible, I would've done that hours ago!" Eriol snapped. "But there's just no goddamn way out of here! we're practically in the middle of this fucking forest!"

He kicked the ground as if to emphasize his point. Tomoyo winced and Flor went out. she couldn't take all the worry about such a useless girl, instead, she looked for Li.

Tomoyo's tears were starting up again, she clutched Sakura tightly.

"M-Moyo?"

Tomoyo's head jerked up, and so did Eriol's.

"Sakura! Thanks God you're still alive!"

Sakura smiled weakly. "I won't die just yet, I still haven't gotten even with Li and Hiirigizawa for what they've done to me."

Tomoyo giggled. "You feeling sick?"

"Obviously."

Eriol kneeled beside the two girls and stroked Sakura's hair softly. "Hang on, 'kay?"

"Sure." was the auburn-haired girl replied before closing her eyes to rest. "Tell Li I'm sorry."

And then she slept.

Eriol's brows met. His frown deepened.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No need."

They both looked up and found Syaoran standing behind Eriol. His gaze was fixated at Sakura. "Is she alright?"

Eriol snarled. "Yeah no thanks to you, bastard."

Syaoran lowered his eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to let her get hurt."

Tomoyo gave Sakura to Eriol before standing up. She took Syaoran's hand in hers. "Sakura knows Li, she's not blaming you for anything."

Syaoran looked up and gave her a weak smile.

"I'm still mad at you though." she followed. He chuckled lightly, grasping her pale hands tightly.

"You never give up, do you Daidouji?" Syaoran asked.

Tomoyo shook her head. "I'd rather die than give up. In life, you must have the determination to go on."

"I'm sorry for ignoring you."

Tomoyo smiled. "I'm going to be like sakura for once. Apology accepted."

They let go and looked at Eriol. "I still hate you." he proclaimed.

Syaoran approached Eriol with care. "I'll let you borrow my bike."

Eriol frowned.

……………..

………..

………………

………………………

Then cried. "I love you Li!" he blurted out, hugging his best friend tightly, sniffing like crazy. "I'm so sorry I ever doubted you!" he wailed, wiping the tears off his face.

He pulled away, then said in a serious tone. "But you still owe me your bike."

Tomoyo looked at eriol dubiously. "You were worse than I was Hiirigizawa."

Eriol shrugged, picking Sakura up in his arms before Syaoran could. "what can I say? Syaoran's my cousin."

Syaoran smiled. "Let's get out of here."

Eriol nodded happily.

"How about our classmates?" Tomoyo asked.

"Who gives a damn? Sakura's dying!" Eriol hissed. "Let's go."

"Whatever you two say Hiirigizawa, Li."

The two turned to her.

Call us Eriol and Syaoran from now on Tomoyo." they chorused.

**Too much fluffiness… I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter: Lost in the woods! Stay tuned!**

**Sayonara!**

**Krizzie**

**Oh yeah! REVIEW! Thankies!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the eighth chapter! Thanks to my beloved reviewers! I can't thank you enough for reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura

**Chapter eight**

The sun was shining hot over the treetops and loomed above three walking teenagers and a sleeping bundle of luck.

"This is bullshit!" Eriol cussed for the thousandth time before pushing a branch off his face. He growled when a few leaves fell on his clammy face.

"Shut up Eriol!" Tomoyo yelled through gritted teeth. She too, was having troubles not blowing up.

Syaoran sighed and readjusted his hold on Sakura.

"Don't let go of her!" Eriol and Tomoyo hissed. Syaoran nodded noncommittally. They had been saying that every time he would alter his hold on the sleeping maiden.

Eriol had wanted to carry Sakura but lost three times in a row at a game with Syaoran: Coin toss.

Tomoyo glared at the back of Eriol's neck. "Are you sure we're going the right way Hiirigizawa?"

"I don't know nothing no more Daidouji!" he growled back before scaring a little rabbit sitting on his way. "We're practically lost in this goddamn forest!"

"Stop that you guys. You'll wake Sakura up." Syaoran said coolly.

"SHUT UP LI!" both yelled.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. They had been through this the past hour. He looked at the beautiful woman in his arms. Her hair was blowing softly with the slight breeze and fell on her peaceful face. Sakura's breathing was even and yet her skin was pale. Syaoran frowned. If they don't get her to a hospital soon, she might not be able to survive.

"Any of you have a compass?" Syaoran asked his companions. "It might help."

"I left mine at the tent." Eriol growled. "Thanks for reminding me when it's too late Li."

"Gee, what happened to the 'I love you' line Eriol? You're practically calling me by my last name! Besides, it wasn't my fault you were getting senile."

"I AM NOT SENILE!" Eriol protested.

"I have one just shut the fuck up!" Tomoyo growled before pulling a compass from her pocket.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier Daidouji? You would've saved us this goddamn torture!" Eriol gestured at the mazes of trees around them.

"Thanks for the appreciation." Tomoyo muttered sarcastically. She kicked a rock towards Eriol but it missed his feet by a few inches.

Syaoran smirked. "Is this a lover's quarrel I'm witnessing?"

Both teens growled at him, giving the shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you look.

"I get it! I get it! Gee, what's gotten into you guys?"

"You." they both muttered. Syaoran scowled.

Tomoyo took a look at her compass and pointed to their right. "That way." she muttered. "That's north…" She looked up.

"We're supposed to go north… uh… ne?"

Both shrugged before going to the direction Tomoyo pointed. The young girl frowned but followed them.

They began walking but then Eriol stopped. "What now Hiirigizawa?" Tomoyo snapped. Eriol lifted a quivering finger.

"What the hell is that?"

Tomoyo squeaked, Syaoran silenced.

Tomoyo narrowed her eyes to block off the excess light. She gasped, a look of recognition spreading around her face.

In front of them was the being that made every student's knees tremble. The being that made every student's heartbeat quicken. And the being that made everyone's spine tingle.

Eriol straightened. "Er… good afternoon Ms. Principal."

The glassy eyes of the older woman inspected the nervous trio and the sleeping beauty. She raised a delicate eyebrow. "Who told you to leave camp?" she rasped.

"HE DID!" Tomoyo and Eriol chorused, pointing at Syaoran. The messy haired boy glared at them. He, again, shifted Sakura's position in his arms. She was getting heavier and heavier the longer he held on to her. Sweat poured down his face. He was getting weaker and weaker by the second. He could feel Sakura slipping out of the grasp of his clammy hands. The principal awaited his word.

"Sak- Kinomoto's dying." he explained, looking at Sakura. "She was hurt by… um… some guys in the forest during an activity."

The principal came closer. "And who told you to leave camp?" she repeated, not minding Syaoran's babbling a while ago. The boy frowned.

"**HE DID!"** the two chorused again, this time louder. Syaoran felt like grabbing a rock and throwing it at their heads.

Syaoran glared at the two before looking at the principal. "Sa- Kinomoto has lost a lot of blood miss."

"Who is your assigned facilitator?"

"HE IS!" Tomoyo and Eriol shouted again. The girl looked at the boy with glasses.

"Actually…" Tomoyo paused, pushing Eriol towards Syaoran. "…they are." she smirked evilly and tried hard to restrain herself laughing a maniacal laugh.

Syaoran's eyes traveled to the principal. "It was for the sake of sanity. My classmates were going crazy being left in the middle of nowhere unsupervised. I thought some activities would make them release some unneeded energy."

The principal nodded thoughtfully. She jerked her head towards Sakura. "Where are you taking the girl?"

"To the hospital ma'am." Tomoyo replied softly. That was because Eriol and Syaoran were both ready to strike. Who else but her?

"I see." the principal said. "Take her to my car. It's obvious you don't know the way."

They decided to let the last remark pass. It was true anyway. They walked slowly.

"Y-You brought a car?" Eriol refused to believe it was true. "And we're going in it?"

"Yes. Your classmates would be collected after hey finish the five-day period." she paused. The three stopped moving. They didn't speak. "What are you waiting for? Move!"

When they remained still, she growled and led the way towards a clearing where a classic Mercedes Benz was waiting for them.

Eriol nodded in approval. At least it wasn't one of those cars that lack 'the look'.

He flashed a toothy grin to the principal before changing his expression to one that most guys in those luxury hotels wear. "So ma'am… can I drive?"

They had wasted three precious hours and still they haven't even reached the main road, because they got lost in some dwindling narrow paths at the forest. Because of that, everyone (with the exception of the peaceful Sakura) had started yelling at the driver, namely Eriol.

"You shouldn't have (censored) (censored) volunteered to drive if you weren't capable!" Tomoyo yelled.

"(censored) Eriol! Move (censored) faster! Sakura (censored) NEEDS help!" Syaoran screamed.

"The hospital is this (censored) (censored) way (censored) (censored)!" the principal yelled.

It was a wonder that Sakura hadn't woken up yet but there was yet another wonder that made the eyes of the three teens bulge.

"Ms. Principal!" they yelled. "YOU SWORE!"

The old lady grunted. "So?"

"B-BUT… Y-YOU SWORE!"

"We are NOT in school! It DOESN'T matter!"

The three grinned, maybe the principal wasn't as bad as they thought she was.

"Nice miss." Tomoyo said. Syaoran hooted and Eriol honked the horn.

The 'refined' lady massaged her temples. "(censored) kids…"

"He ma'am!" Tomoyo called. "Since you swore, we promise we won't tell anyone at school if you tell us your first name!"

The principal looked at her as if she was a creature that said she was from the sun.

"What kind of (censored) (censored) deal is THAT?"

Tomoyo grinned. "A fairly high schoolic deal."

The principal thought for a while. "My name is…" she paused. "…do you solemnly swear that you won't spread it?"

The three nodded. She sighed. "Actually, my name is…"

"Yes?"

"Princess…"

Let there be SILENCE! And there was…

It was Eriol who first reacted. He chuckled then burst into uncontrollable laughter. It started a chain reaction and soon all three were laughing.

"W-What k-kin-kind of name is THAT?" Eriol laughed. He held the wheel tightly, trying to stop it from swiveling while he was laughing.

The principal could feel veins starting to show on her forehead. "I order you to keep your idiotic mouths shut!" she yelled, glaring at them with her steely eyes.

"And here I thought you have an elegant name that was too regal to be released in public!" Tomoyo laughed. "Actually, it IS pretty elegant… just a bit too weird for you!"

"I CANNOT help it if MY MOTHER is OBSESSED with FAIRY TALES!" she screeched. That only made them laugh louder.

"P-Princess Principal! HHahahHahahahHahHa!" Tomoyo laughed, leaning on the side of the car. Syaoran threw his head back to the back of the chair. Eriol slammed his fists on his lap. All were laughing nonstop.

The principal blushed with embarrassment. "Eriol, get your ass out of the driver's seat. We'll switch." she stated.

It took them an hour to get to a main road and another hour to find a hospital. Sakura remained still, and by then, everyone was starting to panic.

"Is she going to make it?" Tomoyo cried.

"Shut up!" Syaoran hissed. "Of course she will!"

"The chances are pretty slim." the principal reminded.

"But there's still a possibility and if we all pray hard, she would make it!" Eriol protested.

They continued to argue, even after Sakura was placed on a stretcher and rushed to the emergency room.

"God, she might die…" Tomoyo.

"NO! SHE'LL LIVE!" Syaoran.

"There's only a 50-50 chance." Principal.

"THAT'S EVEN!" Eriol.

"Shut up!" another visitor.

The four quieted down. They sat on the chairs and waited for the doctor to arrive.

A fair fifty minutes, an elderly nurse approached them. And by the look on her face, things weren't at their best.

**Yay! A cliffy! I'm not so good with cliffies but I hope you like this chapter though it's full with stupid nonsense. Please review! The next chapter would be up soon! I hope...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I'm really, really thankful for those who reviewed. You don't know how much you guys made me happy. My tests are finally OVER! Math was soooooooo depressing… I hope I get a high grade… please oh please oh please…**

**Anyway, here's the chap I promised you, sorry if it didn't come any sooner, I was studying for my exams. I didn't want to fail. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS

**Chapter Nine**

Thump. Thump.

Tomoyo sat nervously on the waiting area, her hands shaking. She could hear the loud beating of her heart on her ears.

"Sakura…" she whispered, feeling salty tears flow freely down her pale skin. She sobbed quietly and Eriol, who was sitting next to her, began to sooth her by massaging her back.

Tomoyo smiled at him then she stared back at her hands. The tears were still flowing. "I hate myself for crying, you know that?" she told him.

Eriol nodded.

Tomoyo smiled at him. She can't believe how understanding he was and she thought he was a jerk. _He still is a jerk._ She smiled. _But not so much anymore._

She glanced at Syaoran, standing by the emergency room's door. He was pacing then pausing from time to time to check on the shielded window.

_Sakura's lucky to have guys like them guarding over her._ Tomoyo thought. She looked ahead and noticed her tear-stricken reflection on a glass door. _And here I am pathetic as ever._

She laughed on her head. Sakura was lucky, she was not. Yes she may be more popular, more creative and more mature but Sakura was way better than her. Sakura was innocent, cute, funny, and childish in a good way.

She stopped her thoughts and stared at the nurse. That old hag hasn't said anything yet, and Syaoran was already getting mad. That's why he chose to go by the door, to beat the hell out of the next nurse that would come out.

Finally, Eriol voiced out their thoughts. "So… how's Sakura?"

The nurse frowned. "She's fine…" She trailed off.

They didn't sigh in relief. Usually, if someone talks like that, there was a big BUT that would follow after the good news.

"BUT…she has lost a lot of blood." If it wasn't for the situation they were in now, Tomoyo would've stood up excitedly and scream as loud as she could these four words, "I told you so!"

Tomoyo looked down. She knew what came next. "So…"

"We need a donor." The nurse cut her off.

"What's the girl's blood type? If you tell us now, we could save the time we would have on checking it." the nurse said nonchalantly. Syaoran wanted to strangle her but held back. She was a nurse; she was just doing her job. And caring about the patient wasn't part of her job.

"But damn I wish it was." Syaoran muttered. "If it was, I could kill her without getting sued." The nurse gave him a nasty look, Syaoran just shrugged.

"Sakura's a universal donor." Tomoyo said. the nurse shifted her attention to her. "Type O."

The nurse nodded. "It would be hard to look that up." she muttered. "You're her best friend right? What's your blood type?"

"I can't give her my blood even if I wanted to." Tomoyo said. "Type A."

Eriol stared at the nurse. "I'm a Type O." he said. The nurse looked at him, raising a brow.

"I am too!" Syaoran cried. "I want to help her."

"You both want to donate?" she asked. Both boys nodded. "Well you can't. Only one donor was the doctor's orders."

Tomoyo looked at the boys, currently in a glaring contest. She looked at Sakura, who was carefully being taking out from the emergency room to her private room. "You're really lucky." Tomoyo said, knowing full well that her best friend can't hear her. "Both those guys like you so much. I wouldn't be surprised if… if what they feel is love." Tomoyo looked away. "It's almost as if… I'm jealous."

Eriol looked at Syaoran, his azure eyes flaming with hate.

Syaoran looked back but his eyes were begging. "Please Eriol, let me do this. I was the one who got her into this mess, now I want to repay for all that I've caused."

Eriol looked away. "Yeah like hell I would. What? I would leave it all up to you so just you could hurt her all over again? Uh-huh…right…"

To his surprise, Syaoran kneeled in front of him. "Eriol… if I don't do this now… I would regret it for the rest of my life.

"Li…" Eriol replied. "…that's exactly what you deserve."

Syaoran looked away. "Come on… if there's one way I could repay for all that I've done its this." he said quietly. "So please… let me help her."

Eriol's heart softened but it was there, the strong desire to help Sakura. Whether it was for her or for himself, he didn't know nor care but right now, he wanted Li out of the picture.

"We'll just see Li, we'll see." after saying the words that fell on his cousin like a ton of bricks, he left, without so much as a back glance.

Tomoyo looked at the two. After a while, she shook her head in disgust. "Let them sort this out on their own." She went away to visit her best friend.

Syaoran was about to stand up when a pair of hands grabbed him by the collar. "ARE YOU THE ONE WHO HARMED MY KAIJUU?" a black-haired man shook him.

Behind him, a tall man with short auburn hair and glasses was talking with the receptionist.

"What do you mean harmed? And who are you anyway?" Syaoran snapped. Another man popped in beside him, this one had gray hair and was wearing a pair of thin-rimmed glasses.

"His name is Touya Kinomoto, older brother of Sakura Kinomoto and her personal bodyguard." the gray-haired man introduced. "You're Syaoran Li, right? Ms. Principal called us at home and you know what happened next."

"Yeah, you came in, this guy grabbed me and you introduced him." Syaoran snapped, glaring at Touya. "And you are?"

"Yukito Tsukishiro, Touya's best friend and saviors of Sakura's male friends, Nice to meet you.""

"And… he's our plate cleaner at home and I mean that quite literally." Touya said sarcastically. Yukito just grinned.

The auburn-haired man went to them. He ran his hands through his hair. "Sakura's records are not there yet, she just got out of the emergency room."

Syaoran pushed Touya away. "Sir, I know where she is." he said politely, still on a glaring contest with Touya.

"Are you Syaoran Li?" the man asked. Syaoran nodded. "My name is Fujitaka Kinomoto, I'm Sakura's father."

Syaoran nodded before leading them to the room Tomoyo had gotten in earlier.

He stopped by the door before facing Sakura's dad.

"Mr. Kinomoto, before you come see your daughter… can I please have a word with you? It's really important and I want to talk to you about it before someone else does… and I want your approval as well." Syaoran said before giving the kind man a shaky smile.

Fujitaka smiled. "Well, of course."

"I would like Sakura's brother to come too if it's not too much." Syaoran asked. Fujitaka glanced at his son. Touya gave his father a nod. Whatever the boy has to say, he wanted to know.

Syaoran led them beside the windows, a few meters away from Sakura's room. "First… I want to apologize to you because… it's fairly my fault she got injured." Syaoran explained. Touya was about to interrupt when Syaoran beat him to it.

"I'm really sorry. We had a camp, as you might know, and Sakura was my partner. We had this race at the woods when some bandit-like guys attacked us. One of them grabbed Sakura and two caught me so I wasn't able to help her…" Syaoran leaned against the wall before muttering another faint apology.

Fujitaka stepped closer and placed a hand on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran looked up. Fujitaka gave him a usual kind smile. "Don't worry about it son. At least now you're making up for it."

"You're paying the hospital." Touya demanded. Syaoran nodded.

"There's another thing."

"Yes?" Fujitaka asked.

"Well, Sakura's lost a lot of blood…"

"Nani?" Touya blurted out, shaking Syaoran. "How…"

"BUT… I can donate my blood to her." he looked at Fujitaka. "If you give me my approval, I'll happily donate her, my blood. I'm a type O too."

Touya looked at his dad. Fujitaka nodded. "If it's alright with you Syaoran, I think it would be the best if you donate some blood to Sakura. After all, she knows you."

Syaoran grinned. "Thank you very much sir!" he said before hugging Fujitaka. The older man was surprised but hugged him back.

"And thank you for taking good care of Sakura while I'm gone." with that, Fujitaka and Touya entered the room. Syaoran followed them close behind.

When they opened the door, they heard a series of beeps and sobs and quiet conversation. Fujitaka cleared his throat to get everybody's attention.

"Fujitaka-san!" Tomoyo exclaimed, giving the older man a hug. Fujitaka smiled and hugged her back.

"How's my daughter Tomoyo?" he asked, his smile faltering a bit.

"Her breathing's steady again but she's still unconscious…" Eriol went over before Tomoyo could continue. "Sir, my name is Eriol Hiirigizawa and I'm a friend of Sakura and Tomoyo." he offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Fujitaka said. While his father talked with them, Touya went over to Sakura and held her hand. Syaoran watched him carefully from the door.

"Kaijuu… hang on. Don't die." Touya whispered, squeezing her hand. "Okay?"

"I'm sorry." Syaoran heard Fujitaka say. He looked over towards them. "Syaoran had already offered to donate his blood to Sakura, I'm really sorry Eriol."

Eriol seemed angry but he smiled, covering it up. "It's alright. I just want to help but it seems my cousin beat me to it." He gave Syaoran a forced smile that told him quietly, "You might have won this time Li, but I assure you, I will win next time."

"Would you like something to drink Mr. Kinomoto?" he asked.

"Yes, please."

Eriol brushed past Syaoran to the door, not failing to give him a deadly look as he did so.

**Short, I know. I'm working on the tenth chap now and I might be able to post it sooner! I just want to know your reactions on the flow of events. Flames are welcome as long as they would help me improve, not just badmouthing my work. Thanks! Please review! I REALLY want to reach a hundred reviews, it would be a dream come true to me. **

**But even if I don't reach that, I still want to thank my reviewers and those great people who placed me and my story on their favorites list. Thanks again! **

**Remember: Suggestions, comments and constructive criticisms are welcomed.**

**Sayonara**

**Krizzie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for your reviews! You guys make me want to continue writing!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS; if I did…Sakura would've died! Mwahahahaha! (Ducks nuclear bomb thrown by Sakura fans)

**Chapter Ten**

Tomoyo felt alone.

Sakura had everything and she was just a normal girl with looks that nobody could perceive. She felt unloved, uncared for and unnoticed. Yes, she was smart, good-looking and respected but how come Sakura was noticed before her?

A lot of boys noticed her before they could notice Sakura and yet her best friend had all the attention she ever wanted. Don't take it wrong. She loved Sakura, she treated her like her very own sister but somehow, it just didn't seem fair that she had a lot of things that she never wanted and Sakura had everything she longed to have.

She looked at the closed windows beside her best friend's bed. The steady rhythm of the rain slowly calmed her nerves but they never chased her anxiety away. She turned at the bed when she felt a slight movement.

She smiled when she saw Eriol repositioning himself on the couch. He had stayed for the night. Syaoran did as well but he was currently with the doctors. He would be giving his blood today. Fujitaka and Touya had to go home for their own reasons. Tomoyo didn't care.

She sat down at the edge of the bed and watched Sakura closely. She didn't know how to act towards her anymore. She was happy that both these men loved Sakura, but she was mad that she never left anyone for herself. She was glad that Sakura was about to recover but she was jealous that she had all the attention and care.

Her trance was broken when the door creaked open. She smiled at Sakura's new visitor.

"Good day Ms. Principal." she greeted solemnly.

"How is she doing?" The old woman asked, peering at the bed. "And how's he?" She pointed at Eriol sprawled at the chair. Tomoyo giggled.

The principal smiled. "Glad you laughed. You looked so sad when I came in."

Tomoyo faked a smile. "I was just remembering this sad book I read… no worries." she lied before standing up and drinking a glass of water. "Have you seen Li-kun miss?"

The principal nodded. "He went with the doctor who operated with Kinomoto yesterday."

"I see…"

Tomoyo smiled and headed for the door. "When Eriol wakes up, kindly tell him to watch over Sakura."

--

Tomoyo strode over to the hospital's door. She needed some time alone. She needed some time for herself. A time to think things over. She didn't want to destroy her friendship with her friend but she didn't want to let Sakura have it all either. Though she had denied it, she was attracted. She didn't know to whom, since the boys were always together but she told herself she was attracted to both. It confused even her but she can't do anything.

She can't order her heart.

When she reached her home, her mother was not around. She went over to her room and collapsed on the soft mattress. Yes, she knows now that she liked Eriol, even Syaoran. Yes they were still jerks but deep inside they really care about other people. She saw them when Sakura had been in danger.

"Sometimes, I wish I'm the damsel in distress." she muttered when a knock was heard on her room. Tomoyo wiped the tears away and unlocked her door.

"Dear,"

"Hi mom." she greeted dryly. Sonomi closed the door behind her and led her daughter on the bed.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked.

"No." Tomoyo lied. She hugged one of her pillows tight.

"How's Sakura honey? I sure do hope she's alright."

_Sakura again. Why can't anybody care about me? _Tomoyo mentally slapped herself. She couldn't believe how selfish she had been. Sakura didn't mean to do this to her. If she had known, Sakura would've forced one of the guys to hook up with her and here was she, doubting their strong bond.

"She's okay mom." Tomoyo said, smiling. "She already has some people caring over her."

--

Syaoran settled himself on the pastel white couch on the doctor's office. They had questioned him again and again about his decision. He had told them over and over again that he was sure about his choice.

They had left him in peace but not after suggesting he called his family. He did and once he told his sisters about what he had done, they had shouted in hi ear that it was a bad idea.

He had hung up on them, hearing enough when they reminded him that his father wouldn't have approved of his actions. Their parents had long gone and Syaoran was left alone in the care of his sisters. He didn't like the idea one bit but the chestnut-haired boy cannot do anything about it.

After all, his sisters were older than him and he was still a teenager. He couldn't get his hands on the money his parents had given him until he turned twenty. He heaved a furious sigh before gazing over at the doctors. They were getting everything ready; to make sure it was going to be safe for both him and Sakura.

All he had to do was wait.

Sakura, he didn't know when or why but she had grown on him. He must admit that he felt at ease with her ever since he talked to her at detention. It wasn't the perfect meeting but he knew that it wasn't the worst either.

Sakura loathed him; she had shown that even before they met. He reckoned it was because of his attitude. He was a little arrogant but he would always talk to people, regardless of their status. Syaoran frowned. He had thought that Sakura would just be one of those girls that he would use to drown away the pain he felt whenever he thought about his mother.

She was the only one in his family that he had ever been close to but she died shortly after her husband had died. Apparently, she loved him too much to continue living in his absence. His mom was stupid but that didn't stop him from loving her.

She was the only one who understood him. The only one kind enough to let him pour his feelings out. When she died, he had caged his heart from everyone. Sure he still talked with people but he never let them know about his feelings. He had concealed them deep, so deep that he had difficulty showing them anymore.

His show with people had been a mask. A false mask that he had worn ever since Yelan had died. It just wasn't fair that the only person he had grown to love should go away.

And now, Sakura was doing the same thing to him as his mother had. She had grown into him, destroying that mask that he wore around people, forcing him to act more like himself. His feelings were surfacing and he couldn't feel but be happy with the pain being out of his shoulders.

She had done a lot for him than she know and know… he was going to repay her.

--

Pain.

That was the first thing the emerald-eyed girl felt when she fell into consciousness. She tried to bring up her hands and massage her head but the pain prevented her from doing so.

She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Tomoyo crying above her. Her best friend had wanted to throw her arms around her but knew that it would not be useful in healing her wounds. She limited herself on a hand squeeze.

Eriol was behind her. His glasses were not there and his hair was ruffled. He smiled at the girl on the bed.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

Sakura frowned, meaning she answered no. Her head was throbbing and her vision was slowly failing, blurring the persons in front of her. She needed to sleep, desperately. She scanned the room one more time and just before she fell into her slumber, a question escaped her lips.

"Where's Syaoran?"

**So…um…yeah. That's it. I was just aiming to express their feelings here…I hope you guys love it. If there's anything wrong, tell me. Grammatical mistakes anything! And you can be free to tell me what you want to happen.**

**Please review! Suggestions, comments and flames are welcome especially if they help me improve! Thanks!**

**Sayonara**

**Krizzie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow… thank you SO MUCH for your lovely reviews! You guys don't know how much make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: **Never have I owned CCS, and I'm sure you're all wishing I didn't either.

**Chapter Eleven**

Eriol frowned, Tomoyo not noticing since her back was on him. Why did Sakura want to see his idiot cousin when he was here? Wasn't he the one who placed her life on the line? Didn't Syaoran himself take her first kiss that she wanted so much to keep for her special one? He only took her second one…he should be more tolerable than Li, right?

His frown deepened when he came to an unsure conclusion. Maybe Sakura thought Li was the one for her. Eriol didn't want to believe it, but was there another explanation for her question? It disturbed him but he quickly smiled when Tomoyo turned around. Last thing he wanted was her all over him like a worried mother.

His eyes wavered when he saw the tears on her bright amethyst eyes. He resisted the urge to wipe them away with his own hands.

"Your friend's alright." he said dryly, "Why're you still crying?"

Tomoyo forced out a smile, she couldn't tell him that she was overwhelmed with jealousy when her best friend was searching for Li when she was right there in front of him. Yeah, she had been quite mad at her the last day but now she was here, wasting her precious time just to be with her until all this is over and yet, she ignores her presence. Tomoyo thought she would matter more than that.

"You're not exactly ecstatic either." she commented back, wiping away the tears before glancing back at the bed. "You like her, don't you? Think you still have a chance?"

Her tone held the slightest bit of sarcasm but Eriol brushed it off, choosing to keep his mouth shut. He walked over to a chair and propped it close to the bed. He caressed Sakura's forehead. "At this point, no." he paused, looking at her eyes. "But things have this tendency to change and it so happens that most of the time, it goes my way."

"Oh really?" Now Tomoyo didn't hold back the irony in her words. She cocked a brow to irritate him more. Eriol merely took this as a dare and looked at her with a suggestive look.

"Wanna bet?"

Before Tomoyo could give her reply, Sakura's doctor rushed in and pushed the two of them away, muttering something about blood transfer. Getting the message, they let him pass and simply stared as he and the nurses took her to some place that they have currently no intention of knowing. Sometimes, it was better being oblivious.

Once all of them were gone, Tomoyo faced him and smiled. "Sure, what's at stake?"

--

Fujitaka sat down on the white row of chairs beside the room's double doors, watching his only son as he paced back and forth, back and forth. Finally, he decided to interrupt.

"Touya, you seem more like the father than I am." he said with one of his sweetest smiles. Touya ran a hand through his jet black hair and focused his eyes on the doors.

"B-But…dad! Sakura's in danger!" He resumed pacing. "Man, I don't know what to do."

Fujitaka stood up and placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Sit down and calm yourself Touya. Sakura would be fine."

Touya looked down, refusing to meet his father's eyes. "I hope so father…I really hope so."

--

Eriol gave his payments before walking over to the table where Tomoyo sat. "They're doing the transfusions right now." Eriol whispered.

"I know." Tomoyo whispered back. She took out her burger from the plastic Eriol was carrying and took a bite. More of avoiding talking rather than satisfying her hunger.

"I hope she it goes well." Eriol took out his glasses and wiped away the tears. "I can't bear seeing her hurt."

Tomoyo scooted over and comforted him. She couldn't either.

"Let's go there and support Sakura, even though she doesn't know." Tomoyo suggested ruefully.

Eriol nodded.

--

They waved at father and son when they arrived. The doctor was there, and unlike the nurse, his face was bright.

"It was successful." the elderly doctor told them. Touya sighed in relief and sunk down a chair, burying his head in his arms.

"God, thank you." he moaned out.

Fujitaka smiled. "Thank you doctor."

"You could visit her a few minutes after she recovers. The same with the boy."

Tomoyo broke down in tears. "Oh my God, Sakura's safe Eriol! She's okay!" She smiled up at him and he smiled back, even grinned.

"I'm glad."

Tomoyo beamed. "So am I!"

--

Syaoran looked around. The light was blinding. He raised his arm to block the light and almost immediately felt a squeeze on his hand. He turned and saw Fujitaka sitting beside him.

"M-Mr. Kinomoto." he stammered, surprised to see his classmate's father beside him. "Mr. Kinomoto! Shouldn't you be with Sakura? Speaking of which, where is she? Is she alright? Will she survive? God, is she alive?"

Fujitaka chuckled and Syaoran calmed down. He suspected that was a yes. "Thank goodness."

"Thank you my boy, for helping my daughter."

"It was nothing Mr. Kinomoto. Besides," Syaoran looked away. "It was partly my fault she got hurt anyway. And if I wasn't there, I'm pretty sure Eriol would gladly take my place."

"All the same, I thank you." Fujitaka held Syaoran's hand. "And please call me Fujitaka."

"Hai…Fujitaka-san." Syaoran muttered, smiling. It had been years since someone had thanked him and to think it was the father of the one he dedicated his life to.

--

Touya barged in to Sakura's door and couldn't stop the tears when he saw her sleeping peacefully at the hospital bed. He walked over and held her hand.

"Even though I hate him, I think I have to thank that brat for saving your life kaijuu."

"T-Touya…I heard that."

Touya's eyes widened. He squeezed Sakura's hand tighter.

"Kaijuu! You're awake!"

"If that isn't obvious enough." she tried to glare at him. "And I told you to stop calling me that."

Touya restrained himself from hugging her. She might have to operate on her bones next if he didn't.

"Where's Syaoran?" she asked.

"The brat?" Touya frowned. "He's at the room adjacent to yours. Dad has gone to check up on him."

Sakura looked at the ceiling. "I want to see him Touya."

"Why?" Touya growled.

"I want to thank him." Sakura reasoned, she pouted over at Touya.

"Dad already thanked him, I'm sure."

"I want to thank him myself onii-chan."

"Let's wait for Tomoyo first."

Sakura smiled and nodded before staring at the curtained windows. Her head hurt like hell but she wouldn't fall asleep until she saw her friends. Yes, she considered them her friends now. They saved her from those thugs at the forest after all and the last time she saw Li's eyes, they were so full of regret.

She hated that look on his face back at camp. She didn't blame him for what happened to her. It was those guys' fault. They attacked them. Syaoran didn't have to feel guilty. Especially now that he was the one who saved her life.

She couldn't wait to see him again. Maybe this time, his eyes wouldn't be so forlorn when she looked into them.

--

Tomoyo sat back down at the chairs. "Sakura's safe." she mumbled, letting out a soft sigh. "I can't believe she's alright Eriol!"

"Yeah." Eriol said, he opened his can of coke and drank a few sips. "When we were back there, I thought I wouldn't see her alive again.

Tomoyo giggled. "You guys were the one who kept insisting that she'll get through this." she told him. "You even argued to the principal for it."

"Oh yeah, Princess Principal." he scoffed before taking a long sip.

"I heard that Hiirigizawa."

Eriol choked and blew all his soda out before turning to see the principal. He gave her a nervous smile.

"I thought I told you kids to keep it a secret." she whispered at them, voice rasp.

Tomoyo threw Eriol a you're-so-stupid look.

He threw her an I-can't-help-it-look.

The principal sighed. "Well, aren't you going to visit those two guys suffering at hospital beds?" she asked, grabbing Eriol's can –despite his protests- and took a long drink, even draining it to the last drop (Ignoring the "Hey!" Eriol yelled.).

"Maybe later." Tomoyo said. "I think Sakura has to stay with her family first."

"How about Mr. Li?"

"He could visit himself." Eriol muttered. Tomoyo and the principal glared at him.

"Eriol, I thought you already forgave him." Tomoyo said sternly. "He already owes you his motorbike, remember?"

Eriol looked away. The principal left, muttering something about a pile of paperwork waiting for her back at school.

"I don't know what to do anymore Tomoyo." He looked around. They were the only ones left in the waiting area. The hospital didn't have a lot of patients today. "I…I feel like I'm left out you know. Syaoran had always been ahead of me. He had always topped me off and I was always secondary to him. It just isn't fair."

"What do you think I feel?" Tomoyo asked sourly. Eriol turned towards her. "You guys ignored me ever since the beginning. I was really happy that despite all the attention she received, Sakura never left me but all you guys did was pretend I didn't even exist!" Tears began to form on her beautiful amethyst eyes.

Eriol walked over her and enveloped her into a friendly embrace. "I'm sorry Tomoyo. I really am."

Tomoyo continued to sob, wrapping her arms around him as well. I feel like… l-like I just don't fit! S-Sometimes…I…I feel like I'm not good enough! That anyone could always take over me easily! I…" she trailed off and met his azure eyes. "Sometimes, I feel envious. Is that how you feel Eriol?"

Eriol nodded. "Yeah…" He couldn't believe that Tomoyo felt that way. She had always been so cheerful, and she had always acted without a care in the world, now she tells him that she wanted attention. He did too… they were the same. He looked at her eyes, the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Why hadn't he noticed it before? Why did he wait up until now to know more about her? Thinking about it, he felt so utterly stupid.

They stared like that for a moment before Eriol leaned over and whispered into her ear. "But you know what, you made me forget all my doubts the moment I saw your eyes. I regret never seeing them before. I'm sorry Tomoyo, for ignoring you and for letting you feel all that." He leaned back and pressed his lips against hers gently. Finally, he had met his girl.

"So Eriol-kun…" Tomoyo said once they separated.

"Yeah?"

"I guess you don't have a chance with Sakura anymore, huh?"

Eriol grinned. "No, but I believe I have a chance with you." He kissed her again.

--

Syaoran looked at Fujitaka and smiled. "Fujitaka-san…um…do you mind if I go with you to visit Sakura?" he asked timidly.

Fujitaka nodded and helped him up. Syaoran suddenly remembered his mother. He would give anything just to see her again… but she was dead, he had to accept that.

They walked over to the adjacent room, Fujitaka supporting Syaoran from time to time. He was a little unstable. Fujitaka opened the door and Syaoran practically stumbled inside.

"Syaoran?" Sakura said, surprised. Syaoran looked up.

"Sakura!" he smiled, holding unto the doorway. "I'm glad you're okay."

Sakura let go of her brother and hugged her classmate. "Thanks Syaoran. For everything. I'm sorry for making you worry. I really am."

"Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

Sakura shook her head.

"I'm glad." He paused and kissed her on the forehead, surprisingly, Touya didn't kill him. "I'm sorry Sakura."

"It's alright." She looked up to meet his eyes. "But I still have to get back at you."

"For what?"

Sakura brought her face up and met his lips, surprising even Syaoran, but soon he closed his eyes and savored the moment. He opened his mouth and let her roam around. They separated for a breath of air.

"For that pathetic excuse of a kiss back then." She said grinning at him. Syaoran couldn't help but grin back. From now on, he was going to protect Sakura. Protect her more than anything else. He wouldn't let her end up like her mother, grieving, killing herself because of depression. He was going to make sure that the smile on her face would remain and that she would never have to get hurt so much again.

"I love you Sakura Kinomoto." he told her.

"And I do too Syaoran Li." she embraced him, thinking how ironic the situation must be. She had vowed to herself to make them suffer, and now, she was hugging the guy she had once hated the most.

Well, she couldn't care less. She was with the one who made her heart whole. She was with the one who stole her first kiss, with the one whom she had always looked up on school since he was higher than her. She was with Syaoran Li.

--

Fujitaka smiled, seeing his daughter's happiness beside the Li kid.

"I can't believe SHE KISSED HIM!" Touya exclaimed, pacing again at the hallway. They had left the moment Touya began to fume (Which was the moment Syaoran gave Sakura a peck on the forehead.).

"She's a grown-up girl Touya. And I remember you have lost your first kiss when you were younger." Fujitaka remarked with a sly grin.

"DAD!"

Fujitaka chuckled. "Li-san would make her happy. I know it Touya."

Touya looked down. "I do too father." he smiled. "I'm happy for her."

**Um…how did it go? Sorry if it was too crappy…I'm not really good with romantic parts…any suggestions? Please review! This is not yet the end! Maybe a two-three chapters before this is done.**

**Sayonara**

**Krizzie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS, and I plan to let it continue to be on CLAMP'S hands… it's been running good without me touching it.

**I just want to give you all a BIG THANK YOU! And wednesday, thanks for the eleven straight reviews…that must be hard… and of course, I won't forget the rest of my reviewers, don't worry, after this story is over, you'll have your acknowledgements. Thanks again!**

**99 reviews! One more and I'll reach a hundred, I can't tell you guys how much that awed me. I never thought anyone would like this story, cause it ain't anything special and like I said before, it isn't going anywhere but you guys still read and reviewed! Thanks very much!**

**Chapter 12**

Tomoyo stared at her reflection in the water.

She had been sitting there for almost an hour, just sitting there beside the pond. Sakura had been released, but Tomoyo still couldn't bear to face her. As to why, she didn't have an answer. Something was just keeping her back, preventing her from seeing her friend.

She gazed back towards the hospital and sucked in a breath. But before she could stand up, her feet gave up on her again, her knees buckling, making her slump back on her previous position.

She let a long sigh escape from her pale lips, trembling slightly when she remembered the bloody day Sakura had been injured. She's okay, she had told herself but it seems she wouldn't listen to herself either.

That image, it just managed to get stuck to her head. Maybe that was the reason why she couldn't welcome her friend. Eriol had tried to coax her to come with him and surprise Sakura at her door but Tomoyo had declined, saying she was planning her own big surprise. Of course it was a lie, but the azure-eyed boy had placed too much trust on her to have doubts.

And that was how she ended up alone beside a pond behind the hospital. Ironic, she was the lifelong companion as they call her, and now she couldn't even face her friend. Tomoyo shook all over and only stopped when she saw another reflection on the water.

"Y-Yukito?" she stammered, surprised to see the pale boy. He was hovering above her, his smile gracing his thin lips. Tomoyo offered a small smile back.

"I left the family alone to celebrate." Yukito said, sitting beside her on the grass. He stared at the sky. Clouds white as snow danced above them. Tomoyo noticed one shaped like a dragon. "I don't think they'll appreciate me devouring all their food."

Tomoyo blinked then giggled. True, Yukito had such an appetite most party-throwers have doubts in inviting him.

"I'm glad I made you laugh." he said. "You seemed so depressed earlier."

Tomoyo's face fell. "I was just confused." she confessed. "Yukito-kun…do you think Sakura's mad at me?"

He faced her. It was his turn to be confused. "You didn't do anything wrong to hurt her, did you?" Tomoyo gracefully shook her head, the long strands following her fluid movements. Yukito smiled. "Then I must say no."

Tomoyo bit her lip, remembering the thoughts that had been clouding her mind before her talk with Eriol. She felt so bad, thinking about Sakura like that when Sakura only thought about what was best for her. She felt like strangling herself. "I don't know…maybe she is."

She jumped slightly when the older man held her hand. She began to relax when he massaged her palm, a thing he did so perfectly. "You two share a strong bond. If you don't get along, I don't know any other two people who will." He smiled at her again and this time, Tomoyo returned a real one.

"Arigatou Yukito-kun."

"No problem."

--

They were in the receptionist table. Sakura sat down on one of the red couches while Syaoran made a call.

Syaoran massaged his temples, looking out the windows while he held the phone next to his ear. _Man, when are they going to STOP?_

"Fuutie, it's already done…no I didn't die. How can I call you if I did?" he paused, looking aghast a few seconds later. "NO! I'm not a ghost! Fuutie, this is ridiculous." Syaoran said over the phone. Sakura watched, giggling. He flashed her a dangerous look, just daring her to laugh again. He sighed when he paid her no heed.

"See what you've done…what?" Syaoran wanted nothing else right now than to fly there and beat the crap out of his sister. "You can't see? Fuutie, don't play logician on me…I know it's true but… argh!" Syaoran was close to ripping his hair out while Sakura just watched amusedly, followed by her brother, who just came in.

"Okay, if it makes you happy, HEAR what you've done." he smirked, seeing Touya was present. "You made my _girlfriend_ laugh at me."

He tried hard to stop himself from laughing when he saw Touya's jaw drop on the floor. Sakura looked at him then to her brother and slapped her forehead. Man, this _hospital is going to be HELL after he hangs up. Syaoran-kun is SO STUPID! Boys…_

"Hey…Fuutie…um…Fanren? Uh…okay…um…" Syaoran held the phone an arm's length away from his ear. His sisters were talking full blast together on the phone. He can barely make out what they were saying.

Touya, totally pissed off, snatched the phone from his hands and screamed, "SHUT THE FUCK UP BLOODY BITCHES!" he yelled. The other line silenced down and Touya smirked to himself and brought the phone to his ear to hear their terrified whimpers.

Boy was that a BIG mistake.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING BITCHES, DICKHEAD? AND WHERE'S OUR LITTLE BROTHER? YOU BETTER NOT HURT HIM YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Sakura stifled her laughter seeing her brother all shaken-up. Syaoran grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out the door away from the shouting match. Sigh…the agonies of having older siblings…

--

Tomoyo waved goodbye to the snow bunny as he walked back to the hospital and settled herself beside the pond once again. She jumped when she felt a presence near her but smiled when she realized who it was.

"Why are people fond of sneaking up on me these days?" she asked, leaning her head on Eriol's shoulder.

"Who dares surprise my beautiful princess?" Eriol asked in mock anger. He paused then added, "Besides me." Tomoyo giggled.

"Sakura's friend: Yukito Tsukishiro." Tomoyo replied. She snuggled deeper, wrapping her arms around Eriol's waist while the azure-eyed boy wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Eriol-kun, where's Kura-chan?"

Eriol smiled at her. "She's with Syaoran…who's in torture chamber right now may I add."

"Hmm?"

"He's calling his sisters." Eriol said with a smile before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"That's sweet." Tomoyo said, closing her eyes just to savor the moment.

Eriol grinned. "Believe me…it's not."

His grin only went wider when Syaoran came running to them, with Sakura in tow. "Eriol! It's them! It's those four DEMONS! They're transforming Sakura's brother into one of THEM!"

"No need to shout Syaoran, I can hear you loud and clear." Eriol said in a mocking tone, for which he got a kick on the head.

"HEY!" Tomoyo protested, hugging Eriol close to her. "Don't hurt him."

Sakura blinked, once, twice. "OMG! Are you two…TOGETHER?" Sakura squealed.

Tomoyo smiled back and nodded. Eriol just smiled. He stood up and helped Tomoyo stand up as well.

Then they heard Touya scream inside the hospital.

Syaoran froze. "H-He's… he's calling me."

Sakura smiled. "Go onii-chan!" she cheered. Syaoran pouted.

"Whose side are you on?"

"Onii-chan's!" Sakura said happily before dragging him towards hospital…coughhellcough…

--

Syaoran gulped, seeing Touya's bloodshot eyes. The three were nowhere to be found and somewhere under the fear for the older boy in front of him on his mind, he had the thought to torture them.

"So… Sakura's brother, what do you want?"

Veins started to appear on various places on Touya's head and Syaoran fought the urge to run for his life.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE STUPID VOICES ON THE PHONE? THEY SOUND LIKE A HUNDRED FUCKING WITCHES TRYING TO BITE MY HEAD OFF! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DAMAGED MY EARS MUST BE AFTER THE ENCOUNTER WITH THOSE…RELATIVES OF YOURS?"

Syaoran uncovered his ears and started shaking his head. "Uh…I think I have an idea now." he muttered absent-mindedly, massaging his head, trying to get rid of the stupid echoes. "So…uh… are they still there?"

Touya snorted. "Unfortunately, yes. Talk to them."

Syaoran obliged and cautiously approached the phone. Slowly, he placed the phone near his ear. Thinking twice, he moved it farther and greeted his sisters in a soft tone…

"OTOOTO! DID THAT STUPID BAKEMONO HURT YOU? DID HE? JUST SAY IT AND WE'LL FLY OVER THERE AND BEAT HIM TO A BLOODY PULP FOR THE SAKE OF OUR KAWAII LITTLE BRO…" They cooed, making Syaoran shiver. It scared him how they can turn from mad to crazy in the blink of an eye but what terrified him the most was that they were just babying him TOO DARN MUCH!

_Mental note: Never let Touya Kinomoto speak with four childish sisters._ Syaoran thought to himself, scowling.

"Hey Syao…you still listening?" a voice that must have been Xiefa, asked.

"Yeah." Syaoran muttered.

"Say, didn't you say you have a girlfriend?" Fuutie asked before she giggled madly.

Syaoran could feel himself burning. "Um…I did?" He could almost see all of them roll their eyes.

Syaoran's face drained. It would've been better if the rolled their eyes but what the heck? They're giggling. And we all know that giggling was not a good sign for the young Li when it came from four certain older sisters.

"Hey little brother!" he heard Fanren squeal. "What about you get your lucky wittle girlfriend over here, if you want, you could even invite some people along." she cooed.

Syaoran massaged his temples. Man, was the situation getting worse and worse.

**Um… was it too crappy? He…he… sorry but… um…yeah, I'm just writing whatever came to my mind the moment I opened up the Microsoft word. So…this is what I came up with.**

**So… Q: Do you agree with the Li sisters that they need to go to Hongkong? What will happen? What do YOU WANT do happen? And what the hell would the older siblings do?**

**Write our comments, answers and suggestions to your reviews! They always keep me going!**

**Ja!**

**Krizzie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I have never owned CCS… bow…

**DOMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINNA-SAN! I was almost crying when I've reached the hundred limit… thanks a million! **

**Chapter 13**

Sakura stared intently to Syaoran's wavering gaze and raised a suspicious eyebrow. "What's the matter Li?"

Okay, now he knew she was really impatient and he couldn't blame her. Why? Because it was his entire fault why they were stuck at the hospital's hallways; staring at each other for a good half hour.

"Um… hi?"

Sakura's glare intensified. "Don't 'Um…hi?' me Li…" she growled.

Syaoran began to get nervous and shifted his position from leaning against the white pastel walls. "Well the truth is…" he sighed, trying to release the pent up fear but failed miserably. He cursed under his breath and smiled shakily at Touya's glare behind the tall plant semi-hiding him from the couple.

"Actually Sakura…" he started, swallowing. Well, here goes. "YouseemysisterswantyoutocomewithmetoHongkongsinceyou'remygirlfriendandthey'recurioustoknowhowyoulooklikeandofcoursecurioustoknowwhotheirlittlebrotherhadchosentobehisgirl.So,you'rethatgirlandyouhavetocomewithme.Pleasecome!Prettypleasewithcherriesontop!Ifyoudon'tcome,mysisterswouldkillme!Nottomentiontheywouldputontheirpuppydogfacestopersuademeandthat'spuretorture!PleaseSakura!ThisisallIeveraskofyou!"

Sakura blinked and looked at the far end of the room. Tomoyo emerged with a tape recorder and they played it. At first, it showed a red-faced Li, then Tomoyo pressed the 'slow motion' button and they listened.

"You… see… my… sisters… want… you… to… come… with… me… to… Hong… Kong… since… you're… my… girlfriend… and… they're… curious… to… know… how… you… look... like… and… of… course… curious… to… know… who… their… little… brother… had… chosen… to… be… his… girl. So, you're… that… girl… and… you… have… to… come…. with… me. Please… come! Pretty…. please… with… cherries… on… top! If… you… don't… come, my… sisters… would… kill… me! Not… to… mention… they…. would… put… on… their… puppy…. dog… faces… to… persuade… me…. and… that's… pure… torture! Please…. Sakura! This… is… all… I…. ever… ask… of… you!"

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT BRAT?" Touya yelled once the Tomoyo stopped the tape.

"I wasn't asking for your permission." Syaoran said calmly before turning to Sakura and giving her a pleading look.

"The answer is no brat." Touya growled. "I'm her legal guardian, and if I say she won't go, she wouldn't."

"B-But!--"

"No buts. Sakura, you're not going anywhere."

Syaoran turned to look at Sakura who shrugged. Touya was right. He was her legal guardian.

"Fine." Syaoran growled out before getting ready for another one of his 'conversations' with his sisters.

"Hey… yes… this is him…" Syaoran took the phone away from his ear until the squeals have stopped. "Yes…I'm fine…I'm wearing a shirt… Feimei? Yes… in a hospital… why are you asking these questions?" Syaoran paused before nodding. "Ah… wait…YOU'RE WHAT?"

--

Touya glared at Li until he slammed the phone back to where it belonged. He watched as the amber-eyed guy's gaze traveled from the phone to him and to the glass doors. He raised a brow when the boy suddenly collapsed. When he followed his gaze, he too, fell unconscious.

Four beautiful Li sisters were there, complete with matching dream-like gazes.

--

"Syaoran?"

""nii-chan?"

"Oh my, I think they both fainted."

"Maybe we need to call a doctor."

"Ooh… they're so cute sleeping like that, don't they?"

"I don't think Syaoran would appreciate you saying that Fuutie."

"But it's the truth."

Syaoran was awake, but he dared not open his eyes. From the voices, he could tell that the first one was Eriol and the second one was definitely Sakura. The third, small voice was Tomoyo. The fourth one was their principal, who he had no idea what was doing sticking around here, the fifth one was obviously Fuutie, then it was Eriol again and Fuutie. Man, he would give anything to shut off the squeals he was hearing.

He mentally grinned when everything quieted down. But he was curious to know what was happening when he suddenly heard the shuffling of long dresses and hushed whispers but still, his eyes remained closed.

"Sakura, isn't it?"

Syaoran's eyes immedietly shot open and he couldn't believe his gaze.

"M-mom?" Was he hallucinating? His mother was dead! He held his head. Man, the doctors must've given him too much dose of those heavy painkillers. "B-But you're dead! Y-You were dead! You…kill… um…dead…coffin… WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?"

Yelan giggled before going over her son and placing her slender hands on his shoulders. She gripped him tightly and hugged him tight. "Have you seen me kill myself boy?"

Syaoran shook his head, his eyes never leaving his mother. Only some time ago, he had wished for her presence and here she was.

He reached up to touch her face. "Is that… really you?"

Sakura stared at the little reunion, and can't help but let some tears fall. She even remembered her own mother, who had been so kind to her. She blinked when Yelan broke away from her son and motioned her to come closer and enveloped her into a big hug.

"Please Sakura… take care of Syaoran…"

Sakura closed her eyes. "Of course Mrs. Li…"

--

I stared at the picture of Yelan Li before embracing it against myself. She had been real that day, yes but I had been devastated to know that her life on earth will only be short-lived but true to her word, Sakura never left me.

And I was glad she never did. Now, I no longer saw my mother through her, but saw her as Sakura Kinomoto… my Sakura Kinomoto.

But before my mom died, we had decided to wed, Sakura had accepted and I was glad she did. My mother watched as we said our vows and three days after, she had died peacefully in her sleep.

I had cried, of course I did but I vowed to her that I would be strong, and that I would protect my family. I wouldn't let it end up much like my family did. I said that right in front of my mother too, when she was still alive and my father had gone.

"Otou-san?"

I turned around to face our child. A girl with long black hair like my mother's and Nadeshiko's, and shining emerald eyes much like Sakura's. The only think she inherited from me was her attitude. Her proud look that I always see myself in.

"What is it Yoshiko?" the voice of my beloved wife asked, peeking out of the kitchen to look at our first child. I smiled at the name. It was the combined name of our mothers… we made sure of that.

"Uncle is going crazy again." Little Yoshiko said with a little fear in her eyes as she pointed outside.

I placed the picture down and walked over the windows, pushing the curtains away.

Man, I would kill Eriol for setting a bad example for my child. "Yoshiko, would you go inside your room please?" I asked, going out.

HOW DARE HE RIDE MY BIKE, with Tomoyo behind him mind you, WITH A FUCKING EGG BALANCED ON HIS CLOWN-RED NOSE?

"Even a goddamn cold won't stop him from acting crazy… jeez." I muttered under my breath.

**owari**

**Done! Finally! Thank you all for supporting my story. Yes, the ending was sucky and all too sudden but I thought it was the perfect time for it. Please send some feedback and yes, if you want to flame me, go ahead. But reviews would be morehighly appreciated! Domo!**

**Sayonara**

**Krizzie**


End file.
